wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Technokracja Cerberyjska
Technokracja Cerberyjska vel Systemy Cerberusa Hymn Technokracji w M41 : link Historia powstania Strefa kosmosu znajdująca sie poza Astronomiconem jest schronieniem dla wielu zaawansowanych ale zagubionych pośród pustki ludzkich cywilizacji.Jedną z najstarszych takich cywilizacji jest Technokracja Cerberyjska w 41 tysiącleciu nazywana zwykle Systemami Cerberusa lub je**nymi heretykami(tak :D Eklezja).Samo powstanie tego państwa jest ciekawe choć to że przetrwały względnie kompletne zapisy na ten temat to cud tutejszej technologii i zapobiegliwości.Otóż w połowie Złotego Okresu Technologii jakiś niezwykle potężny i możny magnat sfinansował akcję kolonizacyjną dalekich stref kosmosu.Ochotnicy znaleźli się szybko i pochodzili zarówno z Terry jak i Marsa.Ich olbrzymie statki napędzane niezwykle wydajnymi silnikami i wyposażone w technologię Warp-ową budziły respekt podobnie jak powierzony kolonistom arsenał wojskowych technologii(nigdy nie trafiły one do STC-miały być wunderwaffe a nie powszechnie dostępnymi urządzeniami).Tak wyekwipowani przyszli cerberyjczycy ruszyli w stronę skraju dzisiejszego Segmentum Tempestus.Po bardzo długim czasie(anomalie Osnowy,kilka awarii oraz parę starć z wrogimi xeno) dotarli do kilkunastu systemów gwiezdnych z urokliwymi planetami w ekosferze.Jako bardzo pomysłowi i zapobiegliwi ludzie natychmiast rozpoczęli industrializacje tych planet jednocześnie dbając o zachowanie w możliwie nienaruszonym stanie środowiska. Jednak czasy Złotej Ery zaczynały chylić się ku końcowi.Osnowa targana była potężnymi zaburzeniami,Ludzie z Żelaza po raz pierwszy zaczęli kwestionować słuszność istnienia swoich twórców a ataki xeno na odizolowane kolonie masowo je niszczyły. Systemy Cerberusa natychmiast podjęły kroki mające na celu ochronę swojej ojczyzny.Ludzie z Żelaza zostali zniszczeni (mimo że nie przejawiali buntowniczych zamiarów),powstała technologia komunikacyjna korzystająca ze splątania kwantowego umożliwiająca stały kontakt planet bez konieczności używania psioniki oraz ruszyła kampania modyfikacji genetycznej całego społeczeństwa. Psionicy zostali przesiedleni na 2 wybrane globy otoczone potężnymi osłonami(zarówno chroniącymi przed atakiem jak i przed wpływem Osnowy).Wszystkim pozostałym wszczepiono zmodyfikowany gen Pariasa-75% społeczeństwa jest nosicielami recesywnej wersji tj nie jest "dziurą" w odczuciu astropaty ale ma wysoką odporność na Osnowę jednak 25% to nosiciele dominującej wersji-nie dość że psionika na nich nie działa to jeszcze(po drobnych modyfikacjach) umieją używać swojej anty-psioniki do walki. Kontakt z Imperium W Erze Walk Systemy rozwijały swoją technologię bez przeszkód aż do katastrofalnego momentu ataku nieznanej rasy obcych(dziś znanej jako Tyranidy choć cześć badaczy twierdzi ze byli to protoplaści Tyranidów znani jako Arachnoidy).Do wszystkich 12 zajmowanych systemów dotarły bio-statki tych potwornych xeno. Flota Cerberyjska wraz z Armią i Korpusem Tech-marines natychmiast ruszyła do walki jednak przewaga liczebna wroga byłą przerażająca.Co prawda zaawansowane uzbrojenie floty niszczyło dosyć skutecznie biostatki to jednak nie udało się strącić wszystkich.Robactwo opadło na planety zmuszając obrońców do rozpaczliwej walki.Jednak zaawansowana technologia,poświęcenie tysięcy istnień i wiedza o tym iż nie ma gdzie uciekać pozwoliła Systemom przetrwać(co prawda na Cerberusie IV i Cerberusie VIII doszło do każenia miejscowej biosfery).Po tym ataku nastąpiła era odbudowy poważnie zniszczonej infrastruktury oraz pościg za potwornym robactwem i zniszczenia całej bezimiennej floty-roju.Nawigatorzy zauważyli również że Osnowa się uspokoiła a anomalie do tej pory oddzielające Technokrację od reszty Galaktyki zanikają.Wiele lat po tym wydarzeniu,gdy pamięć o inwazji Pożeraczy(tutejsza nazwa Tyrków) zbladła do tych odległych planet dotarła zagubiona flota jakiegoś mocarstwa.Ówcześni rządzący nawiązali kontakt i ku ich zdumieniu zobaczyli że mają do czynienia z ludźmi w pancerzach wspomaganych do tego arogancko każących się im poddać władzy jakiegoś bezimiennego Imperatora.Historia milczy na temat odpowiedzi Systemów ale najprawdopodobniej była ona bardzo obraźliwa.Znieważone Żelazne Dłonie postanowiły ukarać butnych cerberyjczyków. Rozpoczęła się niesławna Wojna Objawienia. Wojna Objawienia Żelazne Dłonie pewne swojej potęgi ruszyły do walki.Z nieba zaczęły spadać kapsuły desantowe oraz kanonierki wypełnione legionistami. Jednak jakie było zdziwienie Ferrusa Manusa gdy wysłane kapsuły zaczęły być masowo niszczone a kanonierki ulegały w starciu z tutejszymi ich odpowiednikami i myśliwcami.Natychmiast nakazał odwrót oraz ewakuację marines z ocalałych kapsuł.Nie przewidział że sprawdzone taktyka Imperium tak boleśnie zawiedzie.jednak postanowił uderzyć ponownie,wszystkimi siłami jednocześnie bombardując wrogie pozycje z orbity.Początkowo wydawało mu się że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem-na planetę dotarła większość sił jednak okazało się że wpadli w pułapkę.Zaraz po tym jak Legion znalazł się na powierzchni cerberyjczycy włączyli potężne tarcze planetarne a ich floty wychynęły z osnowy atakując flotę Żelaznych Dłoni.W jednej chwili Legion został pozbawiony wsparcia z orbity oraz posiłków.Flota Żelaznych Dłoni została przepędzona na skraj Technokracji-na jej szczęście w zasięg Astronimiconu gdzie nadali S.O.S. Legioniści uwiezieni na wrogiej planecie poznawali własnie potęgę armii Technokracji.Elitarne oddziały zmodyfikowanych genetycznie i cybernetycznie Tech-marines(tutejszy odpowiednik SM) ramię w ramie z "kasrkińsko" zmodyfikowaną Armią (wyposażoną w karapaks.lekkie egzoszkielety i potężna broń laserowa) masakrowały bolterami i strumieniami wysokoenergetycznych promieni Legion.Mimo to Żelazne Dłonie nie tak łatwo wykończyć więc wojna zaczynała być coraz bardziej apokaliptyczna.Trwałą przez 2 lat aż do przybycie samego Imperatora i znacznie przetrzebiła zarówno Legion Żelaznych Dłoni jak i siły cerberyjskie. Przybycie Imperatora Wezwany na pomoc Imperator po 2-óch latach przybył do Systemów na czele potężnej Floty oraz z siłami 3 Legionów-Imperialnych Pieści,Ultramarines i Salamander.Oprócz tego zabrał sporo oddziałów Solar Auxilia.Zaraz po przybyciu zaproponował negocjacje oraz zawieszenie broni.Wyczerpani wojną cerberyjczycy z radością przyjęli te warunki i doszło do rozmów na Cerberusie I.Ku zdziwieniu Ferrusa Imperator przywitał rządzącego wówczas Technokracją króla Svaroga Vladica jak syna.Ku zaskoczeniu cerberyjczyków opisał on dokładnie ich historię oraz stwierdził "nie tylko ci Astartes to moje dziedzictwo" i "udało mi się w odmętach kosmosu przechować iskrę Złotej Ery".Zaproponował Systemom dołączenie do jego państwa na zasadach bardziej podobnych do sojuszu niż poddaństwa. Svarog przystał na te warunki i Systemy dołączyły swoje wojska do wojsk 3-ech Patriarchów.Około 50% korpusu ekspedycyjnego zostało włączone do sił niedawnych wrogów,Żelaznych Dłoni(podczas wojny obie strony zaczęły bardzo się szanować i podziwiać co ciekawe), pozostali dołączyli do sił Księżycowych Wilków i Salamander. Wielka Krucjata Podczas walk z wrogami ludzkości i rozszerzenie Imperium Systemy niejednokrotnie udowadniały że ich atak w zajadłości i sile równy jest legionowemu.Zaskarbili sobie szacunek większości legionów (oprócz Imperialnych Heroldó/Niosących Słowo) jednak prawdziwa przyjaźń łączyła je z 3:Salamandrami(razem tworzyli nowe rozwiązania technologiczne i do dziś Kult Prometheański jest wyznawany przez cześć społeczeństwa),Żelaznymi Dłońmi(obie strony udowodniły sobie że są równe,oraz podobnie jak Salamandry Żelazne Dłonie uwielbiały technologię) i Księżycowymi Wilkami(za geniusz taktyczny i niezwykłą łatwość w kooperacji Legionu i sił cerberyjskich).U boku tych legionów walczyli w tysiącach bitew jednak Herezja Horusa zmieniła całe Imperium.Podczas tego okresu wielokrotnie walczyli z zaawansowanymi ludzkimi państwami.Do dziś cześć osób w Imperium Rayasmadi uważa ich za swoich śmiertelnych wrogów gdyż podczas właśnie WK to cerberyjskie siły rozbiły w pył wojska Imperium Rayasmadi. Herezja Horusa Jak wspomniałem wcześniej siły cerberyjczyków walczyły u boku 3 Legionów,w tym u boku Księżycowych Wików przemianowanych na Synów Horusa.Mimo tego iż z Synami Horusa łączyła ich wielka przyjaźń to Horus wiedział że ani Armia Cerberyjska ani Tech-marines nie zdradzą Imperatora-a do tego fakt że znają oni jego taktyki prawie na pamieć mogliby się stać śmiertelnym zagrożeniem dla jego planu.Dlatego podczas zdrady zniszczony został korpus przydzielony do Synów Horusa .Te przydzielone do Żelaznych Dłoni i Salamander zostały poważnie przetrzebione podczas masakry na lądowisku-jednak ich zemsta na Synach Horusa była równie krwawa co ich ofiara.Nadal wierne Imperatorowi Systemy poważnie nadszarpnęły swoje zdolności rekrutacyjne i ruszyły na Terrę razem ze zebraną Armią i Tech-marines.Wojska te broniły Terry podczas ataku zdrajców jak i uczestniczyły w walkach na Marsie broniąc skarbca STC. Po obronie Terry mszcząc się za utratę ukochanego Imperatora ruszyły za zdrajcami i ścigały je aż do Oka Grozy gdzie poważnie osłabione siły Floty i Armii wdały się w tygodniową bitwę z flota Chaosu.Mimo zaawansowania i wielkiego poświęcenia cerberyjczycy doznali dotkliwej porażki.Następnie niedobitki wróciły do swojej ojczyzny czekając na rozwój wypadków oraz na odbudowanie potencjału mobilizacyjnego sił zbrojnych jak i wydolności przemysłu. Czasy po herezji Po Herezji wizja Imperium została wykrzywiona przez Wysokich Lordów Terry.Mimo tego iż Eklezja,Mechanicus i część magnatów postanowiła zawłaszczyć sobie te zaawansowane społeczeństwo i wepchnąć jej dumnych mieszkańców w karby nowego imperialnego społeczeństwa ci stwierdzili że jak floty powyższych organizacji znajdą się w okolicach Technokracji zostaną bezlitośnie zniszczone.Oczywiście ostrzeżenie zostało zignorowane,jednak to co ci dumni ludzie zrobili z wysłannikami Eklezji i Mechanicusu (przy cichym poparciu Inkwizycji ) już żadna z tych organizacji postanowiła się nie mieszać do wewnętrznych spraw. Oczywiście siły Technokracji wciąż walczą po stronie Imperium w niekończącej się wojnie a nawet weszli w sojusz z niepokornym Zakonem Niosących Karę, o rozlicznych sojuszach z im podobnymi nie wspominając.Jednak ich metody odbiegają na tyle od oficjalnej doktryny militarnej że w większości wypadków oni lub im podobni tworzą swoje własne siły ekspedycyjne by nie powodować niepotrzebnych tarć."Tarcia" o których wspomniałem są wyjątkowo widoczne gdy Cerberyjczycy walczą u boku silnie zindoktrynowanych regimentów lub gdy sztab Imperium wywodzi się od ludzi mocno powiązanych z Eklezja.Mimo walk za Imperatora Technokracja wcale nie jest specjalnie dumna z faktu obecnego stanu Imperium i widoczne jest jej powolne odpływanie w kierunku państw o modernistycznych poglądach,a każdy trzeźwo myślący imperialny dowódca wie że jeśli Technokracja będzie jego przeciwnikiem to nawet jego najmniejszy błąd może spowodować sromotną klęskę. W 42M Technokracja razem z nowym, tajmeniczym władcą staje się jednym z głównych sygnatariuszy Imperium Technokratycznego wyrosłego na gruzach Segementum Tempestus i Pacificus. Powoduje to że obecnie Technokracja stoi w otwartej opozycji do nowych władz Imperium. Światy Technokracji Na to państw składa się 12 zamieszkałych systemów( oraz wielu mniejszych i większych koloni pobłogosławionych sporą autonomią co okupione jest brakiem przypisanego Korpusu Tech-szturmowców oraz faktem że osłaniają je szczupłe kontyngenty wydzielone z Armii, niekiedy wsparte oddziałami Komando).Same planety są stosunkowo blisko siebie(max 15 lat świetlnych) przez co Technokracja jest "gęsta" jak Dominium Tau. Ludzie w każdym ze Systemów osiedlili się na przynajmniej kilku globach'(co w efekcie dało 35 zamieszkałych planet z wielomiliardowymi populacjami-wiele planet ma populacje jak imperialne światy-ule)' a do tego zwykle w takim układzie istnieją również liczne osiedla księżycowe(jest ich dziesiątki a populacje w nich liczone są w setkach milionów ludzi), miasta na i w asteroidach(setki,populacja najmniejszych to ok.półtora miliona ludzi, w największych może być to nawet 5-8 milionów), jak i stacje kosmiczne zdolne pomieścić i utrzymać populację godną sporego kontynentu(w każdym ze Systemów musi istnieć przynajmniej jeden taki twór). 1.System Uxhaal- jest to świat na granicy zasięgu Astronomiconu przez co tylko dobry nawigator jest tam w stanie dolecieć bez problemu.Światy tego systemu to oceaniczne Cerberus I i Isztar na których stały lad to mniej niż 5%.Kolejną cechą wyróżniająca ten system jest fakt wysokiej liczby psioników w populacji.Spowodowało to iż Cerberus I oraz leżąca nieco dalej Isztar stały się planetami wyspecjalizowanymi w szkoleniu psioników. Symbolem tego Systemu jest tzw Oko Horusa-symbol wywodzący się z dawnych epok. 2.System Gladius-układ gwiezdny położony kilka lat świetlnych od Uxhaal(poza Astronomiconem) w którym znajdują się 3 zamieszkałe planety: Cerberus II,Brytan,Scylla oraz liczne bazy księżycowe i potężnie uzbrojona stacja kosmiczna Wotan. Układ ten charakteryzuje się wysokim zmilitaryzowaniem oraz potężną produkcją przemysłową.Dodatkowo wyjątkowo liczni są tu ludzie z dominującą wersją geny Pariasa co powoduje że na Cerberusie II istnieje największy kompleks szkoleniowy Armii I Korpusu Tech-marines.Sam System jest Twierdzą która w wypadku ewentualnej wojny z Imperium ma zatrzymać natarcie do czasu przybycia posiłków.Symbolem tego układu jest miecz (gladius) na tle tarczy rzymskiej tarczy. 3.System Sigurd-mały układ planetarny wokół czerwonego karła.Wodę w stanie ciekłym spotkać można tylko na Aurelii,pozostałe planety to mroźne i pustynne światy(życie na nich istnieje wyłącznie w strukturach miast-uli.Jednak układ Sigurd mimo niegościnności to miejsce w którym istnieje kilkanaście pasów asteroidów bogatych w surowce a i same planety są również w nie zasobne.System ten to główny dostawca surowców oraz ośrodek przemysłowy o wydajności równej 5 Planetom-Kuźniom.Jest to stosunkowo ludny układ gdyż oprócz 5 zamieszkałych światów istnieje setki mniejszych miast na asteroidach.Symbolem tego Systemu są dwa skrzyżowane kilofy na tle koła zębatego. 4.System Ariel -urzekający pięknem układ nazywany tutejszym Ultramarem. Zamieszkane są 3 zielone światy o wysokorozwiniętym przemyśle i rolnictwie, życie toczy się również w wielu osiedlach księżycowych,asteroidalnych miastach i na pokładzie Olimpusu-stacji kosmicznej. .Planety te noszą widoczne ślady interwencji Eldarów którzy prawdopodobnie zasiali na nich życie.Sam System jest raczej ośrodkiem kulturalnym i planeta nastawioną na produkcję rolną przez co oprócz Korpusu Tech-Marines strzegą jej tylko nieliczne oddziały Komando no i Eldarscy żołnierze ze Szwadronów Szturmowych.Symbolem tego urokliwego zakątka Technokracji jest kwiat róży na tle technokratycznego orła. 5.System Phobos-układ który na początku Ery Walk stał się teatrem krótkiej ale brutalnej wojny między Cerberyjczykami a Ludźmi z Żelaza.To właśnie na tych planetach atak ludzi zmiótł z powierzchni ziemi wciąż lojalnych LzŻ. Dziś układ ten produkuje potężne ilości elektroniki i innych zaawansowanych urządzeń(często korzystając z inżynierii wstecznej resztek LzŻ. Na kilku zamieszkałych planetach tego układu panuje moda na bionikę przez co mieszkańcy w ochach przeciętnego obywatela przypominają nieco tech-kapłanów.Sam układ jest drugim największym ośrodkiem przemysłowym o wydajności 3 Planet-Kuźni.Ze względu na politykę namiestnika tego Systemu jest on silnie zmilitaryzowany.Symbolem tego zakątka Technokracji są skrzyżowane młoty kowalskie na tle okrągłej(wikińskiej) tarczy. 6.System Truncatis- tutejsze światy to odpowiedniki Catachanu. Zwleczone przez ludzi drzewa i lokalne pseudo-rośliny razem z wymieszaną fauną stworzyły zielony ale zabójczy świat.Dodatkowo orbitujące w tamtym układzie Cerberus IV i VIII.Zostały skażone tyranidzkimi wpływami przez co opuszczanie super-miast na tych planetach to misja prawie samobójcza.Jedynie lesista Alvazja i Alestis uniknęły tego ponurego losu przez co maja największe populacje w układzie.Sam układ jest najmniej rozwinięty za wszystkich choć trudno szukać innych tak dobrych speców od walk w terenach lesistych i tropikalnych.Symbolem tego układu jest tygrys. 7.System Rebellium - układ słynący z 2-óch rzeczy.Po pierwsze to prawdziwa stolica handlu prawie wszystkim(xeno-technologia,niewolnicy,rzadkie zwierzęta,broń a nawet statki kosmiczne).Po drugie to siedlisko wszelkiej maści piratów dlatego system uchodzi za mało bezpieczny a Flota Cerberyjska nawet nie próbuje opanowywać sytuacji wiedząc iż zadzieranie z piratami może jej znacznie uprzykrzyć życie.W systemie tym jest zamieszkałych 5 planet choć liczniejszą populacją może pochwalić się Eterneum-stolica układu. 8.System Hades-jest to kolejny zindustrializowany układ. Planety go tworzące były martwe jednak przemysł połączony z terraformacja zmienił je w odpowiedniki Marsa(z czasów Złotej Ery).Same fabryki tego Systemu zlokalizowane na planetach i przestrzeni są wyspecjalizowane w produkcji okrętów kosmicznych i pojazdów latających,System produkuje też sporo serwitorów bojowych..Jest 3 największym ośrodkiem przemysłowym o mocy produkcyjnej Planety-Kuźni.Symbolem tego układu(ze względu na gladiańskie pochodzenie namiestnika) są skrzyżowane: kilof z mieczem na tle koła zębatego. 9.System Dedal-ten system to przystań najtęższych naukowców oraz chyba jedyne miejsce w Imperium gdzie naukowcy mogą badać nieskrępowani prawie niczym(nie wolno tylko brać się za Chaos-a już na pewno bez autoryzacji i do tego jak się jest psionikiem) prowadzić badania.Razem z ludźmi na tej planecie przebywa kilkudziesięciu eldarskich wyrzutków tworzących tutaj swoje społeczeństwo oraz kilka społeczności Jokaero. Posiada tu również bazę Ordo Malleus oraz Ordo Xenos(tylko z uprzejmości Technokracji bo normalnie nigdy by tu nie dolecieli).To również układ stołeczny ze stolicą na Cerberusie VI.Oprócz stołecznej planety w układzie zamieszkała jest jeszcze Egida będąca swoistym "sanatorium" dla najbogatszych mieszkańców.Sam układ jest mocno zindustrializowany jednak poniżej wydajności wcześniej przytoczonych przemysłowych molochów.Symbolem Systemu jest godło Technokracji. 10.System Vitraam-ten,położony nieco na uboczu Technokracji system zamieszkują wyłącznie Squaty i Ratlingi. Squaty trafiły tam gdy Cerberyjczycy we wczesnych latach walki razem z Imperatorem zauważyli trudną ich sytuację.Ówczesny lider sporej grupy tych pod-ludzi Gungang Żelaznoręki dał się przekonać iż mogą na tym globie zacząć od nowa(co im się udało gdyż są drugą najliczniejszą rasą w tym państwie). Ratlingi zostały zaproszone w ramach wdzięczności za ocalenie cerberyjskiego generała podczas jednej z wielu bitew z wrogami ludzkości.(Ork który go zaatakował został z 1,5 km odstrzelony przez ratlińskiego strzelca Ugo).Obecnie System ten stał się prawdziwą twierdzą oraz ostatnim ośrodkiem squatów w którym ta "rasa" się rozwija o kwitnie.Symbol tego układu to topór łańcuchowy na tle czaszki Orka. 11.System Unha-thar-ten układ to swoisty obóz jeniecki(a bardziej obóz koncentracyjny) dla pokonanych xeno i więzienie dla najgorszych kryminalistów. Cerberyjczycy jako ludzie bardzo praktyczni stwierdzili ze szkoda marnotrawić życia tych xeno i ludzkich mętów którzy przecierz mogą pracować i dają się kontrolować(apropo xeno: Orków tam nie ma podobnie jak Nekronów i Tyranidów, dlatego planeta ta zamieszkana jest przez Tau,Krootów,Vespidów i wiele innych ras powiązanych z Dominium Tau).Pilnowani przez systemy uzbrojenia i liczne oddziały strażników obcy razem z ludzkimi więźniami pracują zgodnie(względnie) w tutejszych fabrykach i kopalniach.Ci skłonni do asymilacji są odsyłani na przytulną stacje kosmiczną bądź do strzeżonych i wygodnych osiedli(dlatego Systemy mają sporo xeno technologii) ci mniej potulni zasuwają ponad swoje siły co szybko i skutecznie ich eliminuje przynosząc jednocześnie korzyści Technokracji.Symbolem tego układu jest Kostucha trzymająca w rękach wagę. 12.System Scutum-jest to kolejny wysoko zmilitaryzowany świat.Ze względu na bliskość systemów zamieszkałych przez Orków mieszkańcy mentalnością przypominają Cadian.To tutaj jest najwięcej regimentów piechoty zmechanizowanej wyspecjalizowanej w walkach z xeno kategorii F(duża liczba prymitywnych istot-tyranidy i orkowie).Ze względu na podobną specjalizację układu Scutum otwarcie rywalizuje z Gladiusem o tytuł ojczyzny najlepszych żołnierzy.Symbolem tego układu jest tarcz na której widnieje czaszka ze skrzyżowanymi piszczelami. *Liczbę koloni szacuje się obecnie na około 15 planet choć populacja tam żyjąca oceniana jest na około 4-5 mld ludzi(w tym squatów,ratlingów i zasymilowanych xeno) co sprawia że na razie jest ona zjawiskiem marginalnym. ** W 42M Technokracja zajmuje niemal 3 razy większy obszar który uzyskała poprzez zajęcie dawnych planet Imperium w Segementum Tempestus (w tym wielu Planet-Kuźni). Populacja Populacja tego państwa jest olbrzymia ale dzięki zaawansowaniu nie brakuje tu żywności i mało jest chorób.Silna,wielka i lojalna armia chroni mieszkańców(którzy nawiasem maja broń i też potrafią się chronić).Przemysł mimo tego iż jest zaawansowany i produkcja tu trwa na pełen zegar nie zmienia planet w toksyczne pustkowia.Nauka jest wolna i rozwija się zarówno dzięki pracy ludzkiego umysłu jak i umysłów xeno nakłonionych do współpracy.Dodatkowo Technokracja ściśle współpracuje z Zakonem Niosących Karę(na Cerberusie VI stale przebywa kontyngent tych wojowników Imperatora).Jednak to państwo podobnie jak reszta Imperium toczy wojnę z wrogami ludzkości choć umie też zawierać sojusze z xeno (chodzi głownie o Eldarów i Enklawy Farsighta). W samej Technokracjo obecnie status pełnoprawnych obywateli posiadają przedstawiciele: '-Homo sapiens sapiens' czyli zwykli ludzie,zmodyfikowani Tech-marines oraz Nawigatorzy(50% populacji) '-Homo sapiens rotundus '''czyli Squaci którzy zasiedlili jeden z systemów gwiezdnych oraz są drugą co do wielkości "rasą" w Technokracji(20%) '-Homo sapiens minimus, Ratlingi będące nieodłącznymi towarzyszami Squatów w ich układzie gwiezdnym,pod względem liczebności znajdują się na 3 miejscu(12%) '-Homo sapiens gigantus '''Ogrynów w Technokracji jest zaledwie garstka, kilkanaście nielicznych plemion prowadzących nomadyczny tryb życia na jednej z planet w Układzie Vitraam '-Tribum Eldar 'czyli osiedleni ocaleni Eldarzy oraz ich dzieci tworzące całkiem znaczną diasporę zamieszkującą głównie System Ariel ze względu na piękno tamtejszych światów.W Technokracji są specjalistami od psioniki choć cześć z nich to doskonali zwiadowcy i żołnierze.Eldarzy w Technokracji to nieco ponad 1% populacji. '-Tribum Tau jedna z najnowszych ras w Technokracji,a mimo tego że stosunkowo nowa to po szybko pnąca się po szczeblach kariery w Technokracji. Początkowo byli to żołnierze i cywile zagarnięci przez Technokrację i przeznaczeni do pracy w więziennym systemie Unha-thar jednak ze względu na wyrwanie spod władzy Niebian jak i specjalne działania udało się im zasymilować z resztą społeczeństwa.Mimo ze dalej traktowani nieco podejrzliwie to wielu z nich zdobyło wielki szacunek za dorobek naukowy jak i sukcesy militarne(3 Tau dorobiło się stopnia generała choć dalej jest stosunkowo mało oficerów Tau wyższych niż porucznik).Stanowią około 10% populacji. '-Tribum Kroot' podobnie jak Tau również Krootów udało się zasymilować (i to dużo szybciej i łatwiej niż Tau).Ze względu na swoje cechy szybko stworzono z nich szwadrony zwiadowcze skutecznością nie ustępujące eldarskim. Część Krootów służy również,jako pododdziały w normalnych regimentach piechoty Armii oraz w Dywizjonach zasymilowanych Tau. Krooci w Technokracji to około 6% populacji. '- Tribum Demirug' czyli najrzadsza rasa w Technokracji.W Dominium są odpowiednikami Squatów,w Technokracji oba ludy ściśle ze sobą współpracują na polu naukowym.Samych Demirugów jest obecnie zaledwie 400 przez co ich przyszłość jest stosunkowo niepewna. '- Tribum Simius Jokaero '''czyli istoty odpowiedzialne za kilka potężnych przełomów technologicznych oraz wytwarzanie wielu zadziwiających wynalazków.Występują tylko na stołecznym Cerberusie VI '''Technologie' Mimo że Imperium i Technokracja bazują na tym samym pniu technologicznym w postaci STC (choć nie jest to do końca prawda bo cześć posiadanych przez Technokrację planów nigdy do owych nośników nie trafiła) to wieki izolacji oraz odmiennego podejścia do tematu spowodowały powstanie wielu różnic które to w niejednym przypadku ulepszały technologię Technokracji zostawiając większego brata w tyle.Jednak nie tylko ludzkie rozumy pchały postęp w tym państwie.Swoje cegiełki dorzucili Squaci, Eldarzy, Jokaero a obecnie jeszcze Tau i Demirudzy (w ostatnich 2-óch przypadkach chodzi o zasymilowanych jeńców i ich potomków).To właśnie dzięki Squatom Armia Cerberyjska i Komando posiada swoje egzoszkielety a boltery mogły stać się wygodniejsze bez utraty niszczycielskiej mocy.Inżynieria wsteczna eldarskiej broni laserowej spowodowała powstanie potężnych i wygodnych hellgunów Rapier, a pomoc Eldarów pozwoliła na wielki postęp zarówno w inżynierii jak i badaniach nad psioniką(to dzięki mariażowi eldarskiej i technokratycznej technologii cerberyjscy Nawigatorzy mogą latać poza Astronomiconem). Jokaero pomogli Technokracji zmodyfikować napęd osnowiański oraz stworzyć sieć mikro-latarni psionicznych będących całkiem skuteczna alternatywa dla latarni Astronomiconu. Najnowsi członkowie tego państwa również okazali się niezwykle przydatni: do Technokracji dotarła technologia tworzenia broni pulsowej,pancerzy bitewnych, reaktorów czarnej materii oraz systemów napędu(dla Technokracji byłaby to ciekawa alternatywa dla imperialnego napędu podświetlnego. Źródła energii Czyli mieszanka wynalazków ludzkości i Tau co niekiedy pozwala zaskakiwać przeciwników zdolnościami pojazdów. Promethium - co tu dużo pisać, typowa krew napędzająca zarówno cywilną jak i militarna infrastrukturę.Niemal nie różni się imperialnego choć czasem mieszanki "lane" do czołgów wzbogacane są koktajlem substancji zwiększających moc tych maszyn. Reaktory plazmowe - podobnie jak w Imperium te cudeńka zasilają największe metropolie,systemy uzbrojenia,statki itp. Oczywiście to co posiada Technokracja stoi o klasę wyżej niż zabawki Imperium gdyż są one o niebo stabilniejsze wydajniejsze. Reaktory czarnej materii Regeneratio - czyli technologia reaktorów Nova od Tau.Dzięki współpracy zasymilowanych Tau i cerberyjczyków sprzęt ten stał się jeszcze wydajniejszy i bezpieczniejszy co sprawia że coraz częściej trafia jako źródło zasilania do czołgów, od początku natomiast służył jako źródło zasilania Pancerzy Bitewnych Ortheus. Obecnie prowadzone są testy nowej generacji tego typu sprzętu mającego zasilać statki kosmiczne. Materiały konstrukcyjne W tej dziedzinie wkład miały niemal wszystkie rasy zamieszkujące Technokrację.Mieszanka ta pozwoliła na znaczne ulepszenia zarówno w przemyśle, wojsku jak i życiu cywilnym. Cerberyt-''' czyli wysokiej jakości ceramit w zasadzie niczym się nie różniący od odpowiedników w Imperium.Materiał ten jest podobnie jak w Imperium powszechnie stosowany. 'Trinit-' stop ten jest nowością powstała dzięki "uprzejmości" pojmanych Demirugów. W zasadzie jest to Adamantium jednak dzięki dodaniu kilkunastu pierwiastków udało się zredukować jego masę bez utraty wytrzymałości.Obecnie wszystkie nowe pojazdy wojskowe dostały w skład pancerzy Trinit a stare są sukcesywnie modernizowane.Dzięki temu materiałowi udało się odjąć spory procent wagi pojazdów co zredukowało zarówno spalanie jak i zwiększyło osiągi. 'Hauberium-' z kolei ten materiał jest tworzywem uzyskanym podczas badań nad pancerzami Tau.Jest to rodzaj nanokryształów tworzących coś w rodzaju kolczugi(na nano poziomie).Szybko zauważono ze dodanie go do ceramitu sprawia ze można uzyskać stosunkowo lekkie płyty o zwiększonej odporności na uderzenia (Hauberium działa jak kolczuga) i sporej odporności na wysokie temperatury.Dzięki temu obecnie kompozyt ceramitowo-hauberionowy stał się podstawą niemal wszystkich pancerzy osobistych w Technokracji oraz poszyć samolotów i pojazdów. '''Dryadalis- '''czyli materiał dzięki któremu Technokracji udało się o wiele lepiej niż w Imperium opanować psionikę (mimo mniejszej ilości i gorszej jakości psioników).Za odkryciem tego kryształu stoją Eldarzy którzy pokazali naukowcom jego rudę.Zwykle formowała się ona w okolicach anomalii Osnowy(choć można ją znaleźć niemal wszędzie tylko w znikomych ilościach) co utrudniało wydobycie i dalej powoduje że jest to jeden z najdroższych surowców w Technokracji.Wykorzystuje się go w budowie pancerzy Psi-sentineli,jako składnik Lamp of Ruin oraz wszelkiej maści psi-latarni, wzmacniaczy dla Nawigatorów. '''Komunikacja i napędy Właściwie jest to tylko lekko rozwinięta technologia występująca na wielu bardziej zaawansowanych światach Imperium.W Technokracji na każdej planecie,zamieszkanym księżycu a nawet na większych osiedlach asteroidalnych istnieją tego typu konstrukcje umożliwiająca łatwy transport i komunikacje orbity z powierzchnią.Okręty desantowe Thor posiadają zintegrowany system prostych wind kosmicznych umożliwiający stosunkowo szybki i bezpieczny transport między orbitą atakowanej planety a operującymi jednostkami. Jest to szczytowe osiągnięcie cerberyjskiej technologii.Jest to właściwie widoczna cześć wyrafinowanego systemu małych psi-latarni(coś w stylu Astronomiconu tylko wielkości zbliżonej do lodówki) zbudowanych przy wsparciu Jokaero które to otaczają każdy System oraz umieszczone są w kluczowych punktach Imperium (zgodnie z dekretem Imperatora).Legacy odczytuje sygnały psi-latarni i identyfikuje punkty docelowe co daje cenne wskazówki Nawigatorom.Oprócz bycia osnowiańskim GPS-em jest również gargantuiczną bazą danych zawierającą dane o większosci istotnych planet ludzi,Eldarów a obecnie również Tau.Posiada również koordynaty kilkunastu światów-grobowców co jest dla tego państwa cennym zasobem.System tej klasy montuje się na każdym okręcie bojowym Technokracji oraz jest to standardowe wyposażenie niemal każdej większej bazy wojskowej gdyż pełni również trzecią rolę- jest komunikatorem opartym o kwantowy efekt splątania przez co jest kosmicznym systemem komunikacyjnym niezależnym od Osnowy.System jest dodatkowo cały czas rozwijany co sprawia że Technokracja należy do jednych z lepiej poinformowanych stronnictw w 41M. Szumna nazwa tron Tron komunikacyjny ukrywa cerberyjski system łączności psykerskiej. Podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty Technokracja stosowała Astropatów jednak wraz z rozwojem Systemu Legacy udoskonalono również ten system.Tron komunikacyjny jest neuro-uprzężą do której podpięty jest 1 psyker(lub Psi-sentinel).Oprócz pełnienia roli Chóru Astrpatów ma jeszcze jeden tryb- Holo-konferencja.Wtedy to narządy zmysłów podpiętego psionika stają się sensorami rejestrującymi obraz, który to następnie w czasie rzeczywistym przekazywany jest nawet na drugim końcu Galaktyki jako hologram tworzony przez mikro-wyładowania psioniczne. O ile tryb ten jest bezpieczny dla cerberyjskiego użytkownika to imperialnego odbiorcę ta metoda może nawet pozbawić zmysłów (co powoduje że rzadko jest tak stosowana. Napęd podświetlny Czyli coś dzięki czemu porusza się znaczna większość Imperialnych okrętów.Początkowo była to podstawowa forma poruszania się poza znanymi terenami Galaktyki szybko wyrugowana ulepszonym osnowianem. Jednak dalej jest to podstawowy typ napędu stosowany do poruszania się w przestrzeni układów gwiezdnych jak i w razie awarii napędu Osnowiańskiego. Obecnie wypiera go skopiowany i ulepszony napęd FTL Tau. Napęd Osnowiański W zasadzie jest to brat bliźniak tego stosowanego w Imperium jednak modyfikacje Jokaero oraz pewne eldarskie ulepszenia pozwoliły Nawigatorom z Technokracji nawigować poza Astronomiconem (oczywiście ułatwia to tez system psionicznych mikro-latarni).Jokaero dodatkowo ulepszyli pole chroniące statek przez co jest ono jeszcze szczelniejsze co lepiej pozwala chronić załogi przed zgubnym wpływem Osnowy. Napęd horyzontalny (pozwala na lot FTL) Ten pomysł został skopiowany ze statków Tau i gdy już go rozpracowano udało się go ulepszyć.Napęd ten działa na zasadzie płytkiego zanurzenia w Osnowie(nie wymagane jest Pole Gellara choć zwykle jest ono włączone) co pozwala 10 razy przekroczyć prędkość światła jak i podróżować wygodnie i szybko po układach gwiezdnych.Oczywiście osiągi te bledną w porównaniu z Warp-em jednak poza Astronomiconem i w rejonach z niestabilną Osnowę oddaje znaczne posługi. Obecnie napę ten staje się podstawowym napędem statków Technokracji wypierając gorszy napęd podświetllny. Psionika i Anty-psionika O ile w Imperium zdolności psioniczne są traktowane wrogo to w Technokracji rezerwa do nich jest o wiele mniejsza(choć niestabilni i szaleni psionicy są bardzo szybko i sprawnie eliminowani przez Wywiad bądź wysyłani na Terrę celem zasilenia Tronu).W samej Technokracji jest wyjątkowo mało psioników a do tego tylko połowę da się wykorzystać w jakimś sensownym celu.By mimo gorszego "surowca ludzkiego" nie pozostać w tyle stworzono niezwykle zaawansowany i pomysłowy wszczep- Lamp of Ruin(będący organiczno-bionicznym kontrolerem psioniki oraz swoistym bezpiecznikiem,rozwinięcie blokującego Osnowę Pariah Membrane).Dzięki temu cerberyjscy psionicy mogą o wiele bezpieczniej korzystać ze swoich mocy,znosić towarzystwo Blanków jak i Pariasów(czyli całej reszty społeczeństwa) oraz być całkiem niezłym uzupełnieniem łączności.Bojowa psionika Technokracji oparta jest głównie na manipulowaniu elektrycznością i magnetyzmem choć jest pewna grupa specjalizująca się we władaniu ogniem.Najrzadszą i jednocześnie najbardziej cenną grupą są psionicy zwani Mesymerytami(potrafią kontrolować ludzkie umysły). Werbowani są do Wywiadu gdzie ich zdolności są nieocenionym wsparciem w tropieniu Chaosu bądź Genokradów wśród populacji okolicznych imperialnych światów. Warto tutaj wspomnieć jednak że większość ludzi w Technokracji to tzw. Blanks (nosiciele recesywnej wersji genu Pariasa) będący niemal 85% ludzkiej części populacji co doskonale chroni ich przed wrogim wpływem Choasu. Jednak najpotężniejszą bronią Technokracji w walce z Chaosem są Pariasie(nosiciele dominującej wersji genu).W ludzkiej populacji jest ich około 10%.Zwykle są wykrywani tuż po narodzinach i najczęściej przeznaczani są na szkolenie i modyfikacje zmieniające ich w Tech-marines.Dzięki swojemu wrodzonemu talentowi jak i wszczepowi Pariah Membrane są w stanie swoją "Anty-psioniką" atakować wrogich psykerów zadając im potworny ból lub po prostu paląc ich układy nerwowe swoją skoncentrowana aurą.Jednak Pariah Membrane ma jeszcze jedną funkcję u Pariasów- umożliwia łatwiejszą koegzystencję Pariasów i Psykerów koło siebie(poprzez delikatne wytłumianie negatywnej aury poza działaniami bojowymi). Scientia Cultum Technokracja się rozwija.Jednak jej rozwój nie byłby tak spektakularny gdyby nie ta organizacja.Co ciekawe najstarsze zapiski i materiały umieszczają początki tego religio-podobnego tworu na Marsie w czasach Złotej Ery.Kult ten był prawdopodobnie początkowo prądem filozoficznym u podstaw którego leżało traktowanie nauki jako celu istnienia.To prawdopodobnie naukowcy kierujący się tymi założeniami stworzyli wszystkie cuda tamtego okresu (choć jeden z tych cudów stał się powodem końca tej ery).Technokratyczna gałąź tej "religii" dotarła tam na samym początku istnienia dlatego w 41 tysiącleciu jest główną "wiara" jaka wyznają Cerberyjczycy niezależnie od planety bądź Systemu.W Technokracji ten kult został połączony z zasadami prawa naturalnego przez co zyskał dwie twarze: liberalne podejście do nauki jak i wielu zagadnień ekonomicznych, jak i względnie konserwatywne odejście do społeczeństwa(widoczne zwłaszcza w silnie zmilitaryzowanych społeczeństwach)."Kult" ten ma swoich "kapłanów"-technokratycznych naukowców którzy swoimi ludzkimi (bądź xenos'owymi) mózgami rozwijają technologie,odgrzebują te zapomniane nawet przez nich jak rozpracowują obce rozwiązania.Według niepotwierdzonych do końca strzępów informacji Scienta Cultum a Kult Maszyny ewoluowały na Marsie równolegle jednak liczba jak i fanatyzm wyznawców Omnizjasza po wielu latach wyrównanych walk najpierw zdziesiątkował a potem zabił tamtejszych jego wyznawców. W owym "kulcie" istnieją 2 typy naukowców charakteryzujących się zdecydowanie odmiennym podejściem do wielu zagadnień, a nawet metod pracy. Scientia Cultum pars Mystica Ten odłam zrzesza stosunkowo rzadkich w Technokracji psykerów-geniuszy.Ich niezwykłe umysły poparte zdolnościami psionicznymi idealnie nadają się do wszelkiej maści badań nad biologią,nanobotyką,Osnową oraz przy rozpracowywaniu technologii ras wykorzystujących psionikę w wytwarzaniu urządzeń.To własnie ci naukowcy przed wieloma wiekami opracowali m.in. masowe genetyczne terapie polegające na wszczepieniu "genu Pariasa", metody tworzenia Tech-marines(zwłaszcza Etap I i II),modyfikacji dla szturmowców Komando a nawet prostych terapii dla szeregowych żołnierzy.Ich wkład w badania wrogich xenos podarował Technokracji całe terabajty danych na temat ich słabych punktów oraz cały wachlarz broni chemicznej i biologicznej zdolnej precyzyjnie niszczyć obce organizmy.Jednak nie są oni tylko "szalonymi" naukowcami produkującymi broń lub robiącymi sekcje na truchłach wrogów.Ze względu na to że zdecydowana większość ludzi w Technokracji jest Blankami również wielu naukowców z "Mistiki" należy do tej grupy i pełnią niezwykle ważną rolę jako Służba Zdrowia .W tej części kultu jego "kapłani" noszą rodzaje futurystycznych fartuchów barwy białej z czerwonymi wstawkami. Psionicy należący do tej grupy posiadają również charakterystyczne, cerberyjskie "kaptury psioniczne" wspierające w działaniu wszczep Lamp of Ruin (nie-psioniczni członkowie nie maja tego elementu). Scientia Cultum pars Machinam Jest to o wiele liczniejszy odłam kultu.W przeciwieństwie do wcześniejszego odłamu naukowcy z "Mechinam" są mocno zmodyfikowani bionicznie (choć bez utraty ludzkich kształtów do jakiego dochodzi w przypadku Tech-kapłanów).Chłodne,analityczne umysły ludzi zrzeszonych w tej "religii" w połączeniu z silnym zcybernetyzowanym ciałem powoduje że odłam ten jest postrzegany jako grupa o wiele mniej przystępna niż "ludzka" Mistika. Jednak mimo pewnego odseparowania od reszty społeczeństwa to własnie ci naukowcy cały czas rozwijają/odkrywają/kopiują wszelkie maści technologie wykorzystywane zarówno przez Technokracje jak i Imperium i nie-psionicznych xenos. To własnie ten odłam stoi bezpośrednio za stworzeniem, na samym początku istnienia tego państwa, specjalnych tarcz psionicznych w Systemie Uxhaal co uchroniło pierwszych wyznawców Mistiki przed egzekucją.Również cały potencjał wojskowy i przemysłowy został stworzony za pomocą umysłów tych cyborgów.W przeciwieństwie do dosyć przyjaźnie wyglądających wyznawców Mistiki wyznawcy Machinam wyglądają co najmniej niepokojąco by nie rzec nieludzko.Typowym uniformem jest czarny kombinezon oraz liczne wszczepy bioniczne ułatwiające pracę z maszynami bądź walkę. Armia Technokracji Hymn Armii : od Herezji Horusa Od początków istnienia do końca 41M Armia tego państwa mająca za plecami cały potencjał naukowy,przemysłowy jak i ludzki Technokracji jest zarówno spora jak i doskonale wyposażona w śmiercionośne rodzaje broni i pojazdów(jakby nie patrzeć jest to ostatnie miejsce w którym kwitnie filozofia samego Imperium z czasów Wielkiej Krucjaty oraz istnieje wiele z technologi czasów Złotej Ery).Sam Korpus Tech-marines to 26 tysięcy żołnierzy równych Space Marines podzielonych na liczące 2000 tych żołnierzy Korpusy(w 42M liczba ta drastycznie wzrosłą)).Armia jest podzielona na Dywizje po 20 tysięcy żołnierzy każdy z przypisanymi do nich statkami Thor. Armia(ludzka część) to wiele milionów ludzi pod bronią walczących zarówno na terenach Imperium jak i będący garnizonami gęsto zaludnionych terenów,kolejne 60 mln to Dywizje Tau zawierające Krootów zwiadowców walczący do niedawna z pobratymcami a obecnie z Orkami.Wyposażeniem zarówno Korpusy jak i Armia przewyższa Imperium o kilka klas-każdy żołnierz jest zmodyfikowany jak cadiański Kasrkin. Każdy żołnierz nosi solidny pancerz skorupowy i dodatkowo ma to czego często brakuje imperialnemu gwardziście-motywację do walki i elitarne szkolenie.Do tego siły te są wspierane potężną ilością zaawansowanych maszyn a nawet posiadają oni własne Tytany(nieco silniejsze od Warhoundów).W odróżnieniu od Imperium Technokracja korzysta z masy dronów sterowanych zaawansowanych WI(coś w stylu Ducha Maszyny) przez co w walce stosuje ona taktykę bliższą Tau niż Imperium.Wykorzystywanie jednocześnie kilku ras zapewnia Technokracji niezwykłą skuteczność,gdyż stanowi wypadkową sposobów walki wielu ras. W 42M W 42M zarówno Armia Cerberyjska jak i Korpusy Tech-marines znacząco zwiększyły liczbę przez co powstały technokratyczni Pretorianie Grzmotu (Thunder Pretorians,odpowiedniki tworzonych przez Imperium Legionów Primus Marines odwołujący się heraldyką do pierwszych wojowników Imperatora) oraz tzw. Wielka Armia Technokratyczna '''(zrzeszająca jednostki stworzone w Technokracji,jednostki powołane na ich wzór na podbitych planetach oraz "Technocratic Auxilia" czyli regimenty Gwardii które poddały się ich władzy ale zachowały dawny charakter). '''Gwardia Pałacowa "Semper fidelis est Technocracy"- motto Gwardii Pałacowej Jednostki te nie są typowymi jednostkami frontowymi(choć jeśli wkraczają do walki są niezwykle skuteczni oraz wspierani 3 tysiącami zwykłych Tech-marines z Korpusu Dedal).Są to najlepsi z najlepszych wybrani z szeregów Tech-marines(wybrańcy tacy dostępują serii ulepszeń zmieniających ich w swoistych Custodes).Ich pancerze wspomagane są wirtuozerskie a do tego bogato zdobione.Używają wyposażenia typowego dla Tech-szturmowców z tym że zwykle jest ono bogato zdobione(a czeto ulepszone).Liczba tego typu żołnierzy wynosi obecnie 1 tyś. i spotkać ich można tylko wokół pałacu Velesa Ironwratitha bądź na liniach frontu którymi dowodzi on bezpośrednio.Co ciekawe pancerze bardzo podobne to tych stosują władcy planet na czele z królem Velesem Ironwraithem(choć są one w takim wypadku dostosowane pod nie ulepszonego człowieka. W przeciwieństwie do gwardzistów(którzy noszą złote pancerze ze srebrnymi zdobieniami) pancerze Namiestników są malowane i zdobione zgodnie z modą panującą w rodzimym Korpusie Tech-marines. W 42M po dodatkowej kuracji ulepszającej uzyskanej z DNA tajemniczego władcy wojownicy ci osiągnęli poziom równy Adeptus Custodes stając się przybocznymi nowego Imperatora. Technokratyczni Marines (Tech-marines) "We crush your body and tear your souls."- motto Tech-marines Są to elitarni wojownicy poddawani w młodości skomplikowanym procesom zarówno obejmujących manipulacje genetyczne, wszczepienie sztucznie wyhodowanych organów (podobnych do progenoidów SM) jak i wprowadzenie nanobotów które budują zaawansowaną cybernetykę w ich ciałach.Podobnie jak w Imperium i tutaj są elitarną siła mogącą odwracać losy bitew a nawet wojen.Oprócz ludzi zmianom poddawani są Squaci(cały Vitraański Korpus jest Squacki) a planowane są próby z Tau.Mimo identycznej nazwy ze Tech-marines u Astartes to inny rodzaj super-żołnierza(dużo od niego starszy).By zapewnić każdemu Systemowi dobra ochronę 2-tysięczne Korpusy stacjonują w każdym z nich podlegając bezpośrednio Namiestnikowi Systemu. Tworzenie tych żołnierzy równych imperialnym Space Marine's składa się z następujących etapów: Etap I W pierwszej kolejności rekrutom(zwykle sierotom wyłapanym na ulicach) poddawane są wirusy mutujące ich narządy wewnętrzne(wirusy te zastępują wszczepy takie jak-Occulobe,Nerkę oolitowa,Preomnor,Wielopłuco i Ucho Lymana. Zmienione pod ich wpływem narządy rekrutów stają się super wydajne i wzbogacone od dodatkowe funkcje.Rekrut przechodzi wówczas intensywne,elitarne szkolenie ale brutalne i nieludzkie szkolenie. Etap II* Następnie rekruci u których przyjęła się kuracja retrowirusami poddawani są wszczepieniu "progenoidów"(przed dołączeniem do Imperatora te organy nazywane były Advanced Trooper Bio-stimulators).I tu kilka słów o nich-'nie są one tymi samym co progenoidy używane przez SM'-róznią się droga wytworzenia gdyż są hodowane z pobranych komórek macierzystych pochodzących z każdego rekruta.Zatem te "progenoidy" to ich własny poprawiony organizm'.'''Każdy rekrut jest zatem w pewien sposób swoim "Patryiarchą" (choć jest to olbrzymie uproszczenie).Ten sposób modyfikacji ma j wiele zalet np.organy te nie degenerują(bo w sumie nie ma co degenerować-każdy jest tworzony na nowo w oparciu tylko o konkretny wzorzec),nie musza być odzyskiwane(u SM wręcz przeciwnie) a do tego nie wymagają "aktywatorów"(typu Canix Helix itp.) Zatem przyszłym tech-marines wszczepia się: '-Contered-''' swoisty odpowiednik Biscopei. Wszczepiany jest on w miejsce grasicy-jet zresztą jej wielkości.Uwalnia on specjalny koktajl hormonów powodujący przyrost tkanki mięśniowej i jej zagęszczenie(mięśnie stają się podobne do mięśni Krootów) '-Faber-' wypełnia on zadania Ossmoduli. Powoduje zwiększenie i zagęszczenie kości oraz wzmocnienie takich struktur jak ścięgna i więzadła.Faber jest wszczepiany w okolice przysadki z którą się zrasta.Dodatkowo zwiększa on prędkość zrastania się kości(o ile ktoś złamie kości tech-marines).Jednak nie powoduje gigantyzmu ani zrośnięcia się żeber(tech-marines jest wzrostu Zwiadowcy Marines) '-Sartor-'''dużo bardziej zaawansowany odpowiednik Haemastamu połączonego z narządem Larramana. Właściwie narząd ten składa się z 2-óch części.Jedna część to narząd wszczepiany w okolice śledziony(z którą się zrasta)-tu zachodzi produkcja tzw.Komórek Regeneracyjnych.Drugą częścią jest szpik wszczepiany w miejsce naturalnego dla człowieka-zastępuje go i produkuje niezwykle skuteczne krwinki. '-Senex- nie ma odpowiednika u SM ale ten wszczepiany w okolice móżdżku "guzek" spowalnia procesy starzenia organizmu(tech-marines o ile nie zginą mogą spokojnie dożyć 400 lat). -'''Clypeus Iustitia- '''wszczepy te są umieszczane w mózgu rekruta gdzie po jakimś czasie zrastają się z kora mózgowa.Bez cybernetyzacji jest to wszczep bezużyteczny. *Etap II jest przeprowadzany razem z Etapem III w specjalnie do tego przystosowanych komorach rozwojowych '''Etap III Polega na wprowadzeniu do organizmu rekruta specjalnych nanobotów. Zaczyna się wówczas budowa charakterystycznych dla tech-marines Pariah Membrane(czyli wszczepu bedącego swoistym "bezpiecznikiem" chroniącym przed wpływem Osnowy,u Pariasów(tych w wersji dominującej) doskonałą bronią anty-psioniczną) jak i Lamp of Ruin(będące swoisty stabilizatorem i kontrolerem zdolności psionicznych).Nanoboty zaczynają łączyć się z Clypeus Iustitia powodując ich aktywację i zmieniając w przytoczone wcześniej ulepszenia.Ale to nie jedyne ich zadanie. Nanoboty zaczynają również tworzyć struktury wzmacniające wszystkie i tak już ulepszone tkanki-skóra staje się nie do przecięcia,mięśnie nie do zerwania a nerwy otoczone nanoprzewodami stają się super wydajne(tech-marines stają się szybsi od SM choć nieco ustępują im siłą).Dodatkowo mózg przebudowany nanobotami staje się bliższy komputerowi jeśli chodzi o zdolności magazynowania danych.Ostatnim zadanie nanobotów jest stworzenie interfejsu człowiek-pancerz(zastępuje czarna skorupę). Wśród tech-marines podobnie jak wśród space marines wyróżnia się różne typy drużyn: D''rużyny taktyczne''-to oddziały piechoty zmechanizowanej o uniwersalnych zastosowaniach.Ich taktyka polega na dostosowaniu się do przeciwnika i korzystania z jak najróżniejszych typów broni celem eliminacji wroga.Żołnierze z tej formacji są znani z wyjątkowej pomysłowości jak i elastyczności taktyk w zależności od wroga.Do walki ruszają zwykle w transporterach Nosorog choć w większych oddziałach tego typu spotkać można również czołgi,kanonierki,motory i samochody.To w połączeniu z szeroką gammą wykorzystywanego uzbrojenia sprawia że trudno jest je pokonać poprzez rozpracowanie schematów taktyki. D''rużyny szturmowe ''-jednostki tego typu są specami od dezorganizowania sił wroga szybkimi,skoordynowanymi atakami z powietrza.Ich standardowym wyposażeniem są zaawansowane plecaki rakietowe,różnego typu bronie łańcuchowe i pistolet boltowy/bolter mark 18).By dać im szansę przetrwania ataku jednostek pancernych są wyposażeni w bomby plazmowe. Jednostki te często wykorzystują szeroką gammę kanonierek, choć w użyciu są też kapsuły desantowe i motory antygrawitacyjne, a od niedawna dostosowane dla nich pancerze Łowca(stosunkowo słabo się przyjmujące i raczej niechętnie stosowane). D''rużyny wsparcia (Devastatorskie)''- prawdziwi wirtuozi w wykorzystaniu największych pukawek na polu walki.Ich szeregi najeżone są bolt-minigunami,karabinami plazmowymi,ciężkimi meltami i miotaczami płomieni.Wróg walczący z tego typu jednostką musi liczyć się z faktem apokaliptycznego ostrzału swoich pozycji.Jednostki tego typu świetnie sprawdzają się podczas walk z hordami wrogów(Tyranidzi,Orkowie i inne tego typu stworzonka).Jednak słabą strona tego typu żołnierzy jest ograniczona manewrowość i nikła elastyczność( w końcu to ich zadaniem jest stawianie ściany ognia z ciężkiej broni a nie szybkie manewry. Ulegają oni w bezpośrednim starciu z Eldarami i Tau choć właściwe ich wykorzystanie wsparte drużynami taktycznymi i szturmowymi jest prawie że gwarancją sukcesu. D''rużyny pancerne(Terminatorskie)-''jako jedyne z korpusu tech-marines nie wykorzystują pancerza Provocator. By zapewnić im zdolności zbliżone do tych u Terminatorów stworzono głęboką modernizacje Provocatora-'Pancerz Devastator'. Jest on dużo grubszy od swojego protoplasty oraz zapewnia dużo większe wzmocnienie siły użytkownika.Podobnie jak u SM jednostki w tych pancerzach walczą w próżni oraz są ciężkim wsparciem dla jednostek naziemnych.Mimo wykorzystywania tego samego uzbrojenia co oddziały ciężkiego wsparcia są on nich dużo bardziej mobilne(spory odsetek tych pancerzy ma wbudowany teleporter). Wzywane są do walki gdy zwykli Tech-marines lub Armia nie jest w stanie poradzić sobie z wrogiem i potrzebuje naprawdę potężnego wsparcia.Sam Devastator był (i wciąż jest) pierwowzorem wzoru Indominus i jako jedyna z nielicznych rzeczy w wyposażeniu Tech-marines nie zmienił się znacząco przez 10 000 lat. Korpus Gladius (Dark Volves/pre-heresy Wolf Pretorians)-'''ten szczególny Korpus to elita pośród tutejszych Korpusów. Miejscem ich powstania był System Gladius, ojczyzna najtwardszych żołnierzy Cerberusa. Przez wieki, jeszcze jako Wilczy Pretorianie służyli temu państwu z honorem i pełnym oddaniem. Nawet w najczarniejszych momentach wojny z Pożeraczem i Wojny Objawienia Technokracja mogła całkowicie polegać na tych dumnych synach Systemu Gladius. Jednak dołączenie do Imperium spowodowało że ruszyli oni na Wielką Krucjatę by ramię w ramię z Legionem Wilków Luny nieść światło w galaktyce. Zarówno wielkie sukcesy jakie osiągali razem z legionem Horusa jak i wymiana doświadczeń i zwyczajów połączyły te dwie organizacje więzami przyjaźni. Jednak gdy nadszedł dzień w którym Horus odwrócił się od światłą Imperatora musiał on usunąć cerberyjczyków. Gladiańczycy bowiem byli tzw.Blank'ami, genetycznie odpornymi na Chaos jak i żołnierzami bezwzględnie wiernymi Technokracji i Imperatorowi. Gdy zdrada miała się ujawnić na Isstvan III razem z lojalnymi Imperium Synami Horusa ruszyli też Wilczy Pretorianie. Na powierzchni tego przeklętego globu walczyli oni do końca ze zdrajcami jednak zginęli niemal wszyscy. Ocalała drużyna Tech-marines wraz z Garvielem Lokenem błąkali się jeszcze przez jakiś czas aż cudem cerberyjczyków podjął statek zwiadowczy Technokracji.Gdy owych 10 żołnierzy odtwarzało Korpus przyjął on czarne pancerze wspomagane zdobione "przydymionym" srebrem i symbolami zemsty z gladiańskiej tradycji. Miejsce orła zajął znak Wilka Nocy na tle krzyża- symbol śmierci.Umarli wówczas rycerscy Wilczy Pretorianie, narodziły się Mroczne Wilki- nemezis Chaosu zwłaszcza pod postacią Czarnego Legionu. Obecnie Dark Volves są elitarnymi siłami wysyłanymi w większości na misje związane ze zwalczanie Chaosu. Genetyczne ulepszenia w połączeniu z najlepszym uzbrojeniem i pancerzami wspomaganymi na poziomie Gwardii Pałacowej wyjątkowo im to ułatwia. Pod względem organizacji są Korpusem o zrównoważonej strukturze choć wyjątkową dla niego cechą jest fakt że każdy Tech-Marines jest "Blank"iem" i potrafi atakować swoją "aurą" co czyni ich, pod pewnym względem, odpowiednikiem Szarych Rycerzy w Technokracji. W 42M ów Korpus zwiększył swój stan liczebny do 10 tysiecy wojowników podrasowanych dodatkowo kuracjami uzyskanymi od władcy Imperium Technokratycznego. Stali się oni wówczas siła zdolną nawiązać wyrównaną walkę z siłami Primaris Space Marine przez co stali się 1 z 4 Korpusów wysłanych na podbój "ziem" rozbitego Imperium. '''Korpus Uxhaal (Fire Vizard) jedyny Korpus w całości tworzony przez Psi-sentineli. Są oni przybocznymi żony Jonathana-Rachel var Amrais-Ironwraith. Mimo nie ulepszonych pancerzy wspomaganych(pomijając systemy kontroli psioniki i wysycenie ich psychoaktywnym Dyrdalis'em) są śmiertelnie groźni gdyż oprócz deszczu ołowiu są w stanie niszczyć wrogów morderczymi atakami psioniki. Ze względu na wrodzoną nieufność Technokracji do psioniki powstał on najpóźniej. Początkowo był on wyjątkowo nieliczny i zrzeszał zaledwie 150 Psi-sentineli. Brakowało im wszystkiego od wiedzy począwszy do jakiegokolwiek zaufania ze strony dowództwa skończywszy. Jednak gdy nadeszły mroczne czasy Wojny z Arachnoidami ta mała i zepchnięta na dalszy plan grupka pokazała swoją wartość. Przed wojnami udało się zdobyć im zarówno sporo wiedzy na temat Osnowy jaki i wyszkolić się pod okiem kilku technokratycznych Eldarów. Gdy na planety runął deszcz insektoidalnych potworów liczący wówczas 400 żołnierzy Korpus Fire Vizard runął ze swoimi plecakami odrzutowymi na atakujące hordy paląc je psionicznym ogniem, rozszarpując telekinetycznymi ciosami oraz przerywając ich psioniczną łączność z Umysłem Roju(nie był wówczas tak potężny jak u obecnych Tyranidów). Właśnie to zdarzenie stało się punktem przełomowym dla historii psioników w Technokracji. Z wyrzutków stali się cennym zasobem a rekrutacja do Fire Vizard szybko sprawiła że Korpus osiągnął pełną siłę bojową. Podczas WK siły z Uxhaal uczyły się od Legionu Tysiąca Snów wytwarzając specyficzne tradycje zdobienia pancerzy wspomaganych. Jednak w przededniu uderzenia Księżycowych Wilków na Prospero w tajemniczych okolicznościach odlecieli oni na swoją rodzimą planetę. Ze względu na pochodzenie Herezji przez cały czas jej trwania przebywali w rodzimym Systemie i dopiero gdy sytuacja się uspokoiła wrócili do czynnej służby. Obecnie rzadko walczą jako cały Korpus, częściej wydzielone oddziały wspierają swoimi zdolnościami inne Korpusy w walce.Mimo swoich ulepszeń(Lamp of Ruin) jak i wiedzy zdobytej dzięki synom Magnusa Czerwonego i Eldarom ciągle otacza ich otoczka niegodnych zaufania. Jedynym miejscem gdzie Korpusowi zdarza się walczyć z pełną mocą są misje ekspedycyjne w rejony działania Tyranidów. Jako jedyny z Korpusów Fire Vizard'zi nie stosują pancerzy Devastator ani nie formują jednostek ciężkiego wsparcia. Zyskują przez to zabójczą szybkość i manewrowość a braki w ciężkim wyposażeniu niwelują psioniką. Mimo tego że są uznanym i cieszącym się wielką sławą Korpusem wciąż pozostaje po czujną obserwacją 5.Spec-dywizjonu i gladiańskich Dark Wolves. W 42M Korpus stał się niezwykle istotnym ogniwem w walce z Chaosem i Imperium. Setki lat nauki i treningu zaowocowały powstaniem siły która porównać można jedynie z Legionem Tysiąca Snów. Jednak ze względu na brak odpowiednich rekrutów jak i ostre sito egzaminacyjne jest to najmniejszy z Korpusów (podczas gdy 4 Korpusy liczą po 10 tys. żołnierzy a reszta po około 3-3,5 tys. to ten liczy zaledwie 1200 Psi-sentineli). Korpus Truncatis Korpus Truncatis zwany w 41M Zakonem Smoka(Dragon Order) jest Korpusem formowanym od początku istnienia Technokracji na lesistych planetach. Podczas Wojny z Arachnoidami to właśnie on poznał najbardziej terror wojny z robactwem na ulicach rodzimych miast. Lata tej wojny zmieniły Smoki zaszczepiając im głęboką nienawiść do insektoidalnych xenos jak i mocno modyfikując ich taktykę walki. Smoki stały się wówczas prawdziwymi ekspertami w walce wręcz oraz wykorzystaniu broni typu miotach płomieni czy melta. Całkowicie przemodelowano wówczas budowę Korpusu rezygnując zarówno z jednostek szturmowych jak i ciężkich jednostek w pancerzach Devastator. Dodatkowo Korpus ten nie używa pojazdów cięższych niż czołgi Nuntiatan Luctum oraz poruszających się na płycie antygrawitacyjnej Grav-Nosorogów i Jet-bików, zwykle jednak do walki ruszają po prostu jako piechota polegająca wyłącznie na pancerzach.Również ich pancerze różnią się dosyć mocno od innych faktem że są zdobione motywami kojarzonymi z Zakonem Salamander (od Wojny Objawienia Korpus ten ściśle z nimi współpracował). Obecnie Korpus ten najczęściej służy jako wsparcie dla Federacji Novissimus w walce z Rozrywaczami lub jako siły ekspedycyjne walczące z Tyranidami. Mimo wysokiego wyspecjalizowania się w walkach na terenach puszcz tech-marines z tego Korpusu posiadają również "wyjazdowy" park maszynowy przez co gdy ruszają razem z Imperium do walki z Pożeraczem oprócz ich zabójczo mobilnych jednostek wyspecjalizowanych do walki z bliska potrafią zaskoczyć zarówno pojazdami pancernymi jak i umiejętnością wykorzystywania dalekosiężnych typów uzbrojenia. Podobnie jak Dark Wolves ich stan liczebny to obecnie 10 tysięcy żołnierzy wysłanych do zajęcia nowych ziem dla Imperium Technokratycznego. Korpus Sigurd Nazywany częściej Żelazną Gwardią (Iron Guard) '''formowany jest od wieków pośród surowych planet,księżyców i asteroid przemysłowego Systemu Sigurd. Dzięki temu tutejsi Tech-marines mają dostęp do najpotężniejszego parku maszynowego oraz wielu xeno zabawek. Mimo bycia mieszkańcami zaawansowanego przemysłowo układu są stosunkowo słabo zcybernetyzowani, wśród Tech-marines cybernetyzacje nie są poważane. Ze względu na specyfikę rodzimego układu Korpus ten również posiada wiele cech specyficznych. Przede wszystkim posiada on 300 żołnierzy w pancerzach Devastator. Dodatkowo posiada dużo więcej maszyn typu Land Raider Cerberus i czołgów Bear na stanie przez co ulubioną taktyką walki tych oddziałów są potężne uderzenia pancerne wspierane oddziałami Terminatorskimi i Wsparcia. Mimo mentalności zbliżonej do Gladiańczyków i Phobosjańczyków (urodzeni żołnierze) Iron Guard unika współpracy z Dark Wolves i Phobos Protectors. Owa niechęć wynika z czasów Wojny z Arachnoidami podczas której dwa pierwsze Korpusu wystawiły Żelazną Gwardię na wabia dla zabójczych robaków a następnie nie dały rady w porę pomóc co zdziesiątkowało stan osobowy Gwardzistów. Wartym odnotowania jest fakt że podczas WK i Herezji Horusa silnie współpracowali z Żelaznymi Wojownikami i mieli na tyle dobre stosunki że przerwali to dopiero na tydzień po rzezi na Olimpii. Ze względu na ówczesny stan Imperium i Technokracji oraz obawiając się przejścia Systemu Sigurd na stronę rebelii stracono wówczas ówczesne dowództwo i utajniono zapisy.Obecni Gwardziści nawet nie podejrzewają jak blisko Chaosu wówczas znaleźli się ich protoplaści. '''Korpus Ariel Wyszkoleni zarówno przez ludzi jak i zasymilowanych Eldarów Tech-marines nazywani zwykle Storm Raiders są specjalistami w szybkich,zaskakujących uderzeniach.Ze względu na ich taktykę Korpus ten posiada wyjątkowy park maszynowy w którym każdy pojazd porusza się na płycie antygrawitacyjnej. Również styl walki tychże żołnierzy jest niezwykły gdyż oprócz wielkiej biegłości w walce bronią palną są wirtuozami w walce wręcz. Tam gdzie Dark Wolves stosują brutalne ataki toporami a Dragon Order zamaszyste cięcia mieczem łańcuchowym Storm Raiders używają zamazujących się nawet w poprawionych i wspartych autozmysłami oczach cięć swoimi mieczami energetycznymi. Choć zabójczy w walce brzydzą się przemocą wobec cywilów. Czasami są niezbyt poważnie traktowani przez młodszych Tech-marines ze względu na pastelowe malowanie pancerzy oraz wyszukane maniery jednak gdy wyśmiewający spotka się z wyśmiewanym w honorowym pojedynku zawsze przekonuje się że mimo wyglądu dalej jest to zabójczy przeciwnik. Tech-marine's w 42M W 42M Korpusu rozrosły się do rozmiarów bardziej odpowiadających dawnym Legionom Adeptus Astartes. Obecnie istnieje 12 Legionów Burzowych Pretorian '''choć tylko 4 z nich "dobiły" do liczby 10 tysięcy żołnierzy gdyż zostali wybrani oni na siły inwazyjne,odpowiednio są to '''Dark Volves (tacy tutejsi "ucywilizowani" Czarni Templariusze), Phobos Protectors (podobni nieco do skrzyżowania Salmander z Żelaznymi Dłońmi) , Vindicative Defenders (zmodyfikowani na modłę SM/Tech-M Squaci) oraz Dragon Order '''(korpus wykorzystujący taktykę Gwardii Śmierci). Oczywiście reszta korpusów też zwiększyła liczbę choć liczba ta rzadko przekracza 3000-3500 żołnierzy. Oczywiście warto wspomnieć że zarówno już istniejący Tech-marines jak i nowo stworzeni zostali poddani procedurze ulepszenia poprzez podanie kuracji genetycznej opartej na DNA tajemniczego władcy. Sprawiło to że mimo faktu ustępowania siłą fizyczną Primaris SM (i dorównania w tej kwestii SM) to stali się od nich szybsi- pod tym względem niemal nie ustępując Eldarom. '''Wielka Armia Technokratyczna (42M- Wielka Armia Imperialna) Historia W.A.T Powstanie Już przed wiekami władcy Technokracji zdali sobie sprawę że o ile Tech-marines mogą być elitarną siłą uderzeniową to brak temu państwu "normalnej" Armii wypełniającej bardziej typowe zadania stojące przed wojskiem. Oczywiście szybko postanowiono to poprawić co zaowocowało powołaniem jeszcze przed Epoką Walk Wielkiej Armii Technokracji. Już wtedy postawiono na maksymalną elitarność tej formacji przez co mimo stosunkowo wielu żołnierzy była to siła z którą na pewno trzeba było się liczyć. Era Walk Mimo iż Technokracja przez ten okres była odcięta od reszty Galaktyki pasem anomalii Osnowy to jednak zarówno zniszczenie Ludzi z Żelaza jak i wieki obrony przed najróżniejszymi xeno na rubieżach państwa sprawiały ze formacja ta zdobyła zasłużony szacunek i wielkie zasoby wiedzy. Nie zachowały się co prawda pełne dane na temat z kim wówczas walczono jednak podejrzewa się że mogły to być bandy pierwszych Mrocznych Eldarów, Orkowie oraz nieznane dziś rasy Xeno. Wojna z Arachnoidami Jest to konflikt w którym zarówno Korpusy jak i Wielka Armia Technokracji przeszły przez prawdziwe piekło. Dla obu tych formacji jest to niemal symbol tego do czego trzeba się posunąć w obronie swojego państwa. Insektoidalne potwory (prawdopodobnie pierwsze z Tyranidów lub gatunek do nich podobny) spadły na niemal wszystkie Systemy i choć w pierwszej chwili Flota Technokracji była w stanie odpierać morderczy desant, to ich dotarcie na powierzchnię planet był nieunikniony. Gdy pierwsze bio-lądowniki dotarły na powierzchnie planet zarówno Korpusy złożone z nadludzkich wojowników jak i Armia złożona ze zmodyfikowanych genetycznie ludzi musiała stanąć twarzą w twarz z grozą przewyższającą niekiedy wytwory Immaterium. Każdy tydzień walk powodował utratę coraz większej ilości powierzchni planetarnych, potwory-dowódcy coraz lepiej rozpracowywali taktyki Cerberyjczyków a i same stwory-żołnierze coraz lepiej się dostosowywali do przeciwników. Jednak Scientia Cultum również zaczynała coraz lepiej rozumieć fizjologię potworów a w Systemach Gladius i Uxhaal udało się najpierw rozbić a potem wybić każdego xeno-najeźdźcę. Tajemnicą sukcesu okazały się moce Psykerów i Blankó'w zdolne albo sabotować zbiorową świadomość potworów albo palić ich układy nerwowe. Jednak mimo tego odkrycia i dwóch wielkich zwycięstwa wroga ostatecznie wytępiono dopiero po kilkunastu latach- czasów wolnych od wroga doczekało zaledwie 20% stanu pierwotnego sił zbrojnych (z czego połowa była Gladiańczykami). Wojna Objawienia Gdy wojna z xeno-potworami stała się już tylko mroczną opowieścią floty patrolowe Technokracji zaobserwowały powolne ustępowanie anomalnej aktywności Osnowy oraz odzyskiwanie kontaktu z coraz większą ilością starożytnych psi-latarni (będących pierwszymi elementami Systemu "Legacy"). Jednak gdy Cerberyjczycy coraz bardziej rozszerzali obszar swoich działań to coraz częściej docierały do nich pogłoski o tworzącym się ludzkim supermocarstwie. Oczywiście po tylu latach izolacji wydało się im to mało prawdopodobne dlatego gdy dotarli do nich legioniści Żelaznych Dłoni z Ferrusem Manusem byli zaszokowani zarówno potwierdzeniem plotek jak i butą Legionu. Jednak wojna z Imperium został zakończona przez Imperatora który ogłosił po tajnych rozmowach z ówczesną władzą Technokracji sojusz pomiędzy stronnictwami. W.A.T udowodnił wówczas że potrafi radzić sobie nawet z gniewem Legionu SM. Herezja Horusa i Era Stagnacji ''' Zarówno Korpusy jak i W.A.T udowodniły wówczas wielkie oddanie Imperium i mimo nie zgadzania się z jego ideologią były opisywaną szeptem siła miażdżąca wrogów ludzkości. '''Era Imperium Technokratycznego Obecnie W.A.I walczy na terenach Segmentum Tempestu i Pacyficus z tygodnia na tydzień zajmując kolejne planety. Ich elitarne wyszkolenie, wyposażenie a nawet poprawione ciała są argumentami pozwalającymi potężnymi desantami planetarnymi masakrować obrońców. Jednak w nowym państwie żołnierze cerberyjscy nie są zwykłymi trepami tylko elitarnymi siłami nowego państwa. O ile "Technokratic Auxilia" (poprawiona pod kilkoma względami Gwardia Imperialna) i Armia Imperialna (będąca jednostkami o organizacji W.A.I ale wyposażonymi w nieco gorszy sprzęt używany też przez Geno-legion Auxilia i pozbawionymi dostępu do większości modyfikacji genetycznych zmieniajacych żołnierzy w Kasrkinów) stanowi podstawową siłę militarną to W.A.I wkracza wtedy gdy trzeba wcześniej wymienionym naprawdę poważnego wparcia lub gdy prowadzone walki są zbyt ważne strategicznie by coś poszło nie tak. Żołnierze Wielkiej Armii Technokracji/Wielkiej Armii Imperialnej Jak wiadomo Technokracja jest państwem w którym Złota Era nie jest mitem a istniejące tam technologie wyprzedzają swoje Imperialne odpowiedniki i zdobycze innych Interexów o lata. Żołnierze tej formacji mogą zatem korzystać z naprawdę imponującego arsenału uzbrojenia i opancerzenia ale też kuracji genetycznych oraz bogatego parku maszynowego. Już od czasów powstania powodowało to że o ile Imperium nawet w swoim złotym okresie stawiało raczej na ilość to zarówno służba w Korpusach jak i W.A.T była zaszczytem dostępnym dla stosunkowo nielicznych obywateli Technokracji. Oczywiście w niektórych Systemach stawiano na patriotyzm i maksymalne przygotowanie wojskowe co wynikało głównie z kultury panującej na tamtejszych globach (zwłaszcza w Gladiusie, squackim Vitraamie czy też w stale oblężonym przez Orków Scutum) co powodowało iż ich siły zawsze była największe oraz posiadały naprawdę wielkie rezerwy ludzkie.Jednak po upadku Wielkiej Krucjaty i rozpoczęciu Herezji Horusa W.A.T poniosła naprawdę olbrzymie straty co odbiło się zarówno na jej wyposażeniu i wyszkoleniu. Z każdym miesiącem walk następowały drobne reformy sprzętowe i szkoleniowe co podczas Wielkiego Oczyszczenia zaowocowało zrównaniem siły bojowej żołnierza Technokracji z Imperialnym Gwardzistą. Dopiero 300 lat po zakończeniu tego apokaliptycznego konfliktu Wielka Armia Technokracji wróciła do poziomu odpowiadającemu temu co sobą reprezentowała przed tym konfliktem. Niestety w czasie tych walk wiele elementów wyposażenia jak i elementów taktyki zostało albo wypaczone wpływami Imperium albo zapomniane. Niestety owa stagnacja dotknęła też indywidualnego wyposażenia żołnierzy. Podstawowym wyposażeniem każdego żołnierza aż do połowy 41M był pancerz skorupowy o zbliżonym di imperialnych odpowiedników wyglądzie choć o wiele od nich wygodniejszy a dodatkowo posiadający wbudowane w hełm i wizjer maski proste autozmysły poprawiające świadomość bojową pojedynczych żołnierzy. Dodatkowo w plecaku każdy taki żołnierz posiadał małe ogniwo fuzyjne pozwalające na doładowywanie pakietów energetycznych (o ile przechowywane były w specjalnych ładownicach), zasilanie systemu łączności, prostego naręcznego "komputera osobistego"(coś a'la mały Pip Boy) oraz systemów medycznych na pasie(pompujących za pomocą specjalnych przewodów podstawowe lekarstwa bojowe). Zestaw uzupełniał jeszcze Lasgun Reaper bądź inny typ uzbrojenia indywidualnego oraz klamoty charakterystyczna dla każdego żołnierza. Jednak gdy Technokracja po raz pierwszy spotkała Tau i ich wyposażenie, a następnie zasymilowała całkiem spora ich grupę (oraz grupkę Demirugów) podjęto pierwsze od niemal 10 tysięcy lat poważne reformy sprzętowe i mundurowe. Inżynierowie aż 4 ras(ludzi,Squatów,Tau i Demirugów) podjęli wspólne prace powoli łącząc elementy pancerzy osobistych wykorzystywanych przez indywidualnych żołnierzy oraz implementując do nich wiele nowych rozwiązań (stosowanych w najmocniej zmodyfikowanych pancerzach starego typu). W nowym typie pancerza zamontowano oprócz o wiele wydajniejszego ogniwa fuzyjnego oraz systemów łączności i rozszerzonej świadomości użytkownika o wiele lepiej wykonane i rozmieszczone płyty pancerza. Wprowadzono wówczas tez wiele rodzajów kamuflażu które pancerz mógł przybierać w zależności od otaczającego go terenu (płyty pancerza pokryte są specjalną Synthoskórą zdolną wytworzyć wiele różnych kamuflaży-za ich generowanie służy mały komputer na przedramieniu bądź przy pasku-domyślnie jednak pancerz jest tak jak poprzednik biały z czerwonymi elementami dekoracyjnymi). Dodatkowo do tego żołnierze dostali celowniki "holograficzne" sprzężone z wizjerami hełmu co umożliwiło im prowadzenie skutecznego ognia nawet podczas strzelania "z pasa". Tak przygotowani i poddani o wiele lepszym systemom treningowym nowi żołnierze Technokracji stali się gotowi na mroczny początek nowego tysiąclecia. Obecnie, jak wspomniano wcześniej,Wielka Armia Technokracji (a właściwie Wielka Armia Imperium) jest grupą elitarnych dywizji używanych jako pomoc dla Korpusów w walce bądź siła używana podczas najważniejszych kampanii i operacji.Obecnie w formacji tej służy około 28 milionów żołnierzy(oczywiście w 41M gdyż obecnie jest ich około 40% więcej) - co daje około 2-3 mln na System- w tej formacji służyć mogą wyłącznie rodowici Cerberyjczycy z 12 pierwotnych Systemów.Jednak stare pancerze wciąż są produkowane a używają je elitarne dywizje Armii Imperialnej (są to dywizje żołnierzy z nowo powołanych dywizji W.A.I -a więc spoza "starej Technokracji").Reszta Armii Imperialnej wyposażona i wyekwipowana jest na wzór Geno-legionu. Schemat budowy sił zbrojnych Imperium Technokratycznego Korpusy Tech-Marines Jest to najbardziej elitarna siła Imperium Technokratycznego. Ludzi służący w tej formacji to doskonale przystosowane do walki postistoty stworzone w oparciu o technologie bliźniacze do tych które stały za Stworzeniem Wojowników Grzmotu i Space Marines. Obecnie technologia ich tworzenia została dodatkowo udoskonalona kuracją stworzoną na bazie DNA tajemniczego władcy nowego Imperium Technokratycznego co jeszcze bardziej zwiększyło zdolności bojowej tej formacji. Obecnie (tj. w 42M) zdecydowanie zwiększono stan liczebny tej formacji. Do końca 41M ich liczba wynosiła ok. 26 tysięcy super-żołnierzy jednak początek nowej ery sprawił iż zwiększono ich liczbę o około 50% w Korpusach mających pilnować Technokracji. Stworzono również o wiele liczniejsze siły Legionów Burzowych Pretorian bazujące na 4 najbardziej zasłużonych w walkach Korpusach- Dark Wolves, Phobos Protectors,Dragon Order i Vindicative Defenders każdy po 6 tysięcy wojowników(w sumie jest ich obecnie ok.51 tysiecy z czego 24 tysiące stanowi siły inwazyjne a kolejne 12 tysięcy ich bezpośrednie odwody zabezpieczające zdobyte tereny). Wielka Armia Imperialna Wielka Armia Imperialna to elitarne siły zbrojne uzupełniające Korpusy w walce. O ile Korpusy prowadzą nabór pośród sierot wyłapywanych na ulicach i dzieci oddawanych dobrowolnie przez rodziców to W.A.I rekrutuje swoich żołnierzy spośród ludzi w wieku od 20-30 lat. Oczywiście nie jest to Gwardia Imperialna w której ilość to jakość co oznacza że każdy rekrut musi przejść naprawdę brutalny trening i dogłębną indoktrynację aby w końcowym rozrachunku dowieść swojej wartości i wstąpić do tego elitarnego grona żołnierzy. Każdy żołnierz W.A.I to doskonale wyszkolony, wyekwipowany i zmotywowany żołnierz porównywalny jedynie do Imperialnego Tempestora a po wyposażeniu w AIS-09 przewyższający zarówno jego jak i Siostrę Bitwy. Jednak za tak doskonale wyposażone siły Technokracja i Imperium Technokratyczne płaci faktem posiadania jedynie 36 mln tych żołnierzy (uśredniając to w każdym układzie jest ich 3 mln na każdy System). Obecnie ich siły zostały nieco rozbudowane co zaowocowało zwiększeniem ich liczby w Dywizjach przydzielonych siłom inwazyjnym. * "Wielka" w nazwie tej armii oznacza jedynie że jest to najbardziej elitarna z formacji typowo ludzkich. * Identyczne siły tworzone są obecnie również w Federacji Novissimus i w Rzeszy Svaziańskiej. * Oprócz ludzi w W.A.I służę też Squaty, Ratlingi i zasymilowani Eldarzy Armia Imperialna Armia Imperialna to odpowiednik Gwardii Imperialnej z Imperium. Co ciekawe wyewoluowała ona z jednostek pomocniczych W.A.I będących masową organizacją pro-obronną oraz para-militarną. Jednak gdy po rozpadzie Imperium zapanował chaos Imperium Technokratyczne musiało uzupełnić swoje elitarne siły organizacją o zdecydowanie bardziej masowe. Stworzono uproszczoną wersję pancerza Szturmowca W.A.I (co ciekawe niemal identyczny pancerz używa Geno-legion) a na szkoleniowców wybrano właśnie żołnierzy W.A.I. Oczywiście A.I ustępuje poziomem wyszkolenia i wyekwipowania W.A.I a nawet Geno-Legionowi jednak dalej jest zdecydowanie lepszą siła niż Gwardia Imperialna. Posiada również bardziej zaawansowany park maszynowy umożliwiający jej na o wiele bardziej sprawne manewry.Obecnie wliczając do A.I również tworzone na Tiamath XIX Geno-legion Auxilia(będący bardziej elitarnym oddziałem) siły te osiagnęły wielkość wielomilionowej Armii zaczynająca wypełniać role jakie do tej pory pełniła Gwardia Imperialna. * Armia Imperialna posiada inne dowództwo niż Wielka Armia Imperialna- podczas gdy W.A.I podlega bezpośrednio namiestnikom systemowym(podobnie jak Korpusy Tech-marin'es) to Armia Imperialna posiada osobny sztab generalny. * Zarówno jednostki Geno-auxilia jak i Armii Imperialnej kultywują tradycję modyfikowania pancerzy oficerskich poprzez dodawanie zmodyfikowanych naramienników jak i kam(rodzaju krótkich spódnic). * By pilnować "lojalności" nowych sił do każdego plutony piechoty przydzielony jest tzw. "Oficer łącznikowy" będący Geno-legionistą warunkowanym od momentu stworzenia na wierność Technokracji. * Dywizjony Tau i Kroot'ckie Szwadrony Zwiadowcze obecnie w całosci podlegają dowództwu Armii Imperialnej Technokratic Auxilia O ile Imperium Technokratyczne posiada Korpusy Tech-marines, dywizje Szturmowców z W.A.I oraz "własne" regimenty z Geno-legionu i Armii Imperialnej to podczas zdobywania coraz większej ilości imperialnych światów również coraz więcej regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej zaczynało przechodzić na stronę nowego państwa. Początkowo siły te były możliwie szybko przeformowywane i po zmianie wyposażenie oraz dowództwa dołączane do Armii Imperialnej. Jednak gdy siły inwazyjne zaczęły docierać do coraz dalszych terenów podobna praktyka zaczęła coraz bardziej obciążać i tak mocno rozciągnięte i odsłonięte linie zaopatrzeniowe. Postanowiono wówczas powołać trzecie dowództwo a podległe im siły nazwać Technocratic Auxilia. Oczywiście zdecydowano się na maksymalną unifikację tych sił więc doposażono wszystkie te siły w pancerze karapaksowe typowo imperialnej produkcji oraz technokratyczne lasguny Striker (należące do starszej generacji). Siły te ustępują jakościom i lojalnością Armii Imperialnej o jednostkach Wielkiej Armii Imperialnej i Korpusach nie wspominając. Starsze uzbrojenie i wyposażenie powoduje również iż wyjątkowo utrudniona jest kooperowanie wysoce mobilnych jednostek IT z Technocratic Auxilia używających imperialnych czołgów itp. Jednak na liniach frontów gdzie wysłanie sił nowego Imperium wiązałoby się z olbrzymimi stratami siły te (ciągle posiadające na stanie Komisarz- podobnie jak w A.I są to odpowiednio wyszkoleni Geno-legioniści) zapewniają olbrzymie rezerwuar mięsa armatniego. Zasłużone Dywizje W.A.T '-12.Spec-dywizja "Eagle of Scylla"'-specjaliści w walce z wykorzystaniem wyjątkowych dla tej jednostki plecaków rakietowych,bohaterowie walk z Eldarami i ich mrocznymi krewniakami.Podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty ich poprzednicy tworzący ten dywizjon przez pewien czas walczyli u boku Krwawych Aniołów. Dywizja formowana jest w systemie Rebellium. '-34.Spec-dywizja "Legionaires od Deadalus"'-uzupełnienie ochrony pałacowej,ten spec-dywizjon wsławił się w walkach przeciwko Tau.Dywizjon ten kontynuuje tradycje ochrony króla od czasów Wojny Objawienia podczas której praktycznie przestał istnieć gdy jeden ze szturmów Żelaznych Dłoni przedostał się przez pozycje cerberyjczyków(wszyscy ówcześni żołnierze tej formacji zginęli dając królowi czas na ucieczkę i przegrupowanie sił.Formowani są wyłącznie z obywateli urodzonych na Cerberusie VI(planecie-stolicy). '-5.Spec-dywizja"Pretorians of Wizard"'-dywizja te wyspecjalizowała się w walkach z psionikami i w Technokracji służą jako strażnicy w centrach szkoleniowych Psi-sentineli(wszyscy operatorzy są Pariasami).Ten spec-dywizjon istnieje nieprzerwanie od Wielkiej Krucjaty-miał kilka razy przyjemność walczyć u boku Legionu Tysiąca Snów-potem(podczas Herezji Horusa) walczył z dawnym sojusznikiem.Rekruci do tej jednostki werbowani są we wszystkich Systemach Technokracji. '- 1.Spec-dywizja"Hound of Brytan"'-dywizjon ten ramię w ramie z Korpusem Gladius stanowi straż przyboczną i elitarną siłę uderzeniową Jonathana Ironwraitha oraz najskuteczniejszy dywizjon zdolny do walk z każdym wrogiem-jako jedni z nielicznych komandosi z tego dywizjonu dostąpili zaszczytu wszczepienia "progenoidu" Senex przez co żyją w pełnym zdrowiu i sile do ok 400 lat. - 23 Dywizjon Rebelliański"Angel of Madness"-swoiści Elysianie w Armii Technokracji.Wielokrotnie ten i inne dywizjony z Systemy Rebellium swoimi śmiałymi desantami zmieniały wyniki bitew a nawet wojen. - 90 Dywizjon Scutiański "Steel Templars"-najlepsze dywizjony zmechanizowane rekrutowane są właśnie z pogrążonego w wiecznej wojnie z Orkami Systemu Scutum. Ich transportery wspierane czołgami i artylerią niejednokrotnie miażdżyły wroga pancernym walcem gąsienic,kół wspieranego ostrzałem o apokaliptycznej wręcz sile. - 45 Dywizjon Truncatiański "Sons of Silva"-ci weterani to specjaliści od walk w lesie przy którym tylko Catachan nie wypada blado. Są stosunkowo lekko uzbrojeni i wyposażeni jednak doskonałe wyszkolenie i hart ducha tych żołnierzy sprawiał ze masakrowali oni wroga z olbrzymią skutecznością i pomysłowością. - 12 Dywizjon Gladiański"Hoplits of Interiutum" '''-jest to doskonale zbilansowany dywizjon rekrutujący żołnierzy wyłącznie wśród doświadczonych weteranów. Zapewnia to z jednej strony możliwość poznawania sposobów walki różnych dywizjonów jak i tworzenia nowych-zwykle śmiertelnie skutecznych taktyk.12 Dywizjon Gladiański(i jemu podobne) jest zwykle używany w walkach w których porażka nie wchodzi w grę. '''Eldarskie Szwadrony Zwiadowcze W Technokracji od wieków przebywa stałą populacja Eldarów,wystawiająca 30 tysięcy wojowników mających wspierać siły zbrojne Technokracji.Mimo ewidentnie "eldarskiego" wyglądu całość wyposażenia powstaje w ludzkich fabrykach.Wyglądem przypominają nieco Obrońców (ale jak wspomniałem pancerze są wykonane z tworzyw cerberyjskich i niestety ustępujących jakością temu co noszą "normalni" Eldarzy).Jednostki te słyną z szybkich ataków,głównie z tyłu lub flanki.Ich drugą specjalizacją są akcje wymagające cichego załatwienia sprawy.Mimo iż są Eldarami to lata życia wśród ludzi(którzy najczęściej ich ocalili,a około połowa to dzieci eldarskich wyrzutków)) zmieniły ich i na pewno nie odwrócą się oni od ludzkich towarzyszy.Ze względu na stosunkowo dobre stosunki z resztą Eldarów (zwłaszcza z Uchodźcami) w ich szeregach można wypatrzeć wiele elementów czysto eldarskiego uzbrojenia a czasami wyruszają do walki za sterami eldarskich maszyn. Jednostki ex-Dominium Dywizjony Tau Od początków walk z Tau do Technokracji trafiało coraz więcej i więcej jeńców wywodzących się najczęściej z Kast Ognia i Ziemi.Żołnierze Technokracji nie uznając ich tradycyjnego podziału społeczeństwa ładowali ich do więziennych osiedli w Systemie Unha-thar jak popadło. Tam lata terroru i ciężkiej pracy odcisnęły znamię na przebywających tam Tau nieodwracalnie ich zmieniając(Tau w Technokracji to często między-kastowe mieszańce, zwykle mieszają się Kasta Ognia i Kasta Ziemi).Jednak Wiele lat temu Nadia Ironwraith wpadła na pomysł że ci Tau którzy odrzucili Większe Dobro na rzecz asymilacji mogliby dołączyć do wojsk Technokracji.Skontaktowała się w tym celu z Shas'te-liderem tamtejszych "asymilantów" i przekonała go że to ma sens.Okazało się że Tau na tej ponurej więziennej planecie poczuli że mimo bycia więźniami nie są traktowani gorzej niż inni-ludzcy więźniowie a Cerberyjczycy wcale ich nie nienawidzą a chcieliby by do nich dołaczyli(słowem Tau stali się w Technokracji tym czym ludzie w Dominium). Kilka lat po powstaniu Dywizjonów Tau walczyły one, w charakterystycznych zielonych pancerzach, przeciwko swoim pobratymcom na kilku światach udowadniając lojalność Technokracji.Na chwilę obecną(tj końcówka 41M) Tau w szeregach Technokracji walczy ok 60 mln(w tym siły Krootów)-głównie ze swoimi pobratymcami, choć obecnie spore siły przekierowywane są w okolicę Forssar. Dowodzeni są, przynajmniej w większości, przez ludzkich oficerów gdyż dopiero od niedawna Technokracja ufa im w takim stopniu by dała im się samym dowodzić i wciąż brakuje odpowiednio przeszkolonych oficerów Tau.Dywizjony te korzystają również z uzbrojenia typowego dla Tau choć obecnie jest ono zastępowane technokratycznymi ich wersjami. W 42M liczba Tau w Armii Cerberyjskiej uległa potrojeniu gdyż stworzono tzw. Xeno-Dark-Legion-1 czyli po prostu wyhodowano według starannie opracowanej matrycy DNA starannie zaprojektowanych i "podrasowanych" Tau-żołnierzy. Kroockie Szwadrony Zwiadowcze Podobnie jak Tau również całe masy Krootów trafiły do koloni karnych w Unha'thar. Okazało się że ta o wiele bardziej prymitywna rasa stosunkowo szybko zaczęła się asymilować z ludźmi,początkowo z więźniami a następnie z resztą obywateli.Szybko odkryto że te istoty mogą być idealnym wsparciem dla Armii zarówno jako "mięso armatnie" jak i szybkie siły zwiadowcze.Stosunkowo szybko porozumiano się z Krootami Kreatorami, dano im broń oraz zwierzęta do poruszania się na których przywykli i wysłali na wojnę z Dominium Tau.Okazało się że nowi sojusznicy nie mają większych oporów przed walką z dawnymi towarzyszami a ich pomoc stała się nieoceniona.W Technokracji (podobnie jak w Dominium Tau) maja absolutny zakaz spożywana zwłok obywateli Technokracji(z pominięciem zwłok imperialnych) oraz sług Chaosu. Jednostki Abhumans Vitraańscy Hoplici W Technokracji jest stosunkowo dużo Squatów którzy w wielkiej liczbie zasilają szeregi Armii.Jednak w "rodzimym" Vitraam Dywizje Armii budowane są z oddziałów elitarnych squackich hoplitów.Ci żołnierze wyjątkowo krzepcy z natury i do tego wsparci prostym egzoszkieletem(squacka część W.A.T/W.A.I w całości używa tego sprzętu) jako jedne z nielicznych zamiast lasgunów korzystają z hellgunów a nawet cerberyjskich bolterów. Słyną z potężnych ataków ciężkiej piechoty wspartej pancerną nawałą czołgów co idealnie sprawdza się podczas walk z Orkami i Tyranidami. Zwykle sporo tego typu jednostek walczy w Systemie Scutum wspierając wojska rodzime jednak obecnie tych żołnierzy spotkać można głównie w Segmentum Tempestus gdzie walczą,ramię w ramie z Niosącymi Kare, ze swoim ulubionym wrogiem Orkami. Ratlińskie Bataliony Zwiadowczo-Logistyczne Razem ze Squatami Ratlingi tworzą pod-ludzkie siły wspomagające Technokrację(choć Cerberyjczycy nigdy nie nazwą Squata lub Ratlinga pod-człowiekiem)Zwiadowcy rekrutowani z tej zwinnej i pomysłowej rasy człowieka doskonale wypełniają zadania zwiadowczo-snajperskie. Choć ich obecność w dywizjonie powoduje wzrost drobnej przestępczości-np. sprzedaż lekkich narkotyków to i tak są niezwykle przydatni.Dodatkowo są oni idealnymi logistykami-to właśnie ich jednostki logistyczne są w stanie nawet podczas najcięższych walk zachowywać ciągłość zaopatrzenia. Uzbrojenie Technologia Ludzi Miecz energetyczny "Vivisection"-''' Broń energetyczna jest stosunkowo często używana przez tutejsze siły zbrojne zarówno w formie charakterystycznych mieczy(patrz wyżej) jak i toporów czy też noży. Często z tego typu broni korzystają taktyczne oddziały Tech-marines i oczywiście żołnierze Komando. 'Miecz łańcuchowy "Anihilation"-' Gdy komuś się nie podobają ciche i eleganckie bronie energetyczne w Systemach może skorzystać z zaawansowanej broni łańcuchowej.Te napędzane nowoczesnymi ogniwami(patent podobny do eldarskiego) bronie o zębach z diamentu są często widywane w Armii(piechota zmechanizowana) i u szturmowych Tech-marines. 'Bolter mk 17 Slaughterer-' Jest to najstarsza konstrukcja broni korzystająca z amunicji boltowej. Pierwsze użycie tego boltera zanotowano już podczas wojen z proto-Tyranidami gdzie zdobył wielkie uznanie.Początkowo używał on identycznej z imperialną amunicji choć pod względem ergonomii bił na głowę wszystko to co dzierżą i kiedykolwiek dzierżyli Marines.Jednak podczas Wojny Objawienia w Slaug-u zaszła kolejna zmiana, a mianowicie wprowadzenia unowocześnionej amunicji boltowej w kalibrze 0.40 (bez jakiejkolwiek utraty skuteczności).Broń stałą się wówczas jeszcze wygodniejsza i "przyjaźniejsza" użytkownikowi. Obecnie jest używany na równi z nowocześniejszym Mark 18 choć w jednostkach taktycznych, zwłaszcza z Systemu Gladius to on jest o wiele częściej wybieranym systemem uzbrojenia. 'Bolter mk 18 Tamer-' Podczas gdy w Imperium broń boltowa zatrzymał się w rozwoju już jakiś czas temu w Systemach rozbudowane prace na temat tego uzbrojenia doprowadziły do rewolucji.Dzięki zmniejszeniu amunicji(ale nie jej skuteczności),poprawie ergonomii oraz doczepieniu do tego bagnetu łańcuchowego(lub jakiejś broni hybrydowej-najczęściej granatnika,bądź strzelby) powstał najpierw bolter Mark 17"Slaughterer" a następnie bolter Mark18 "Tamer". Mimo mniejszych rozmiarów niż te wykorzystywane przez Astartes (i zbudowaniu go w systemie bull-pup) i zmian w amunicji(pomysł przeniesiony ze starszego Slaug-a) niszczycielską mocą nie ustępuje imperialnym kuzynom.Powodem tego jest fakt że zastosowany napęd i materiały są o wiele wydajniejsze.Na prototypach tej konstrukcji wzorowano się prawdopodobnie podczas tworzenia boltera Lion's Wrath. ''Broń ta jest również często wybierana przez szturmowych Tech-marine (o ile nie walczą klasycznym zestawem pistolet boltowy i miecz). '''Bolter mk 19 Pilum-' Mimo tego że broń ta powstała później od mark 18 jest nieco bliższa imperialnej.Mianowicie jest to lekko ulepszona wersja modelu Godwyn .Rozwiązanie to powstało dla jednostek walczących w naprawdę odległych obszarach Imperium a co za tym idzie niekiedy mogącymi być pozbawieni dostaw cerberyjskiej amunicji boltowej. Podobnie jak wcześniejszy bolter też ma swoją pistoletową wersję-pistolet boltowy Hasta- w istocie unowocześniona wersja imperialnego odpowiednika. '''Ciężki bolter szturmowy mk 15- Broń dedykowana użytkownikom pancerzy Devastator. Napędzana 20 mm boltami(a wiec kalibrem typowego imperialnego boltera) zbudowanymi w cerberyjskiej technologii.Daje to w efekcie potężną broń ręczną o sile imperialnego ciężkiego boltera. Dodatkowo bron ta wyposażona jest w wysuwany bagnet energetyczny zdolny do przebijania pancerzy-słowem broń idealna dla cerberyjskich Terminatorów. Automatyczna strzelba szturmowa Protector-''' Broń ta jest stosowana,w przeciwieństwie do 2-óch wcześniejszych,zarówno w Armii jak i u Tech-marines.Magazynek bębnowy mieszczący 25 zmodyfikowany,wysokociśnieniowych nabojów śrutowych zapewnia po włączeniu trybu auto salwę śrucin zdolnych poważnie uszkodzić Karnifeksa. 'Technokratyczny Hellgun Rapier-' Wedle nomenklatury imperialnej broń ta hellgun. Jednak zaawansowanie technologii energetycznej w Systemach pozwoliło zmienić tę broń zwykle ciężką i zasilana z ogniwa na plecach w poręczną i zasilaną pakietem wielkości imperialnego(o dużo większej mocy rzecz jasna).Broń ta to podstawowe uzbrojenie jednostek Komando(choć korzystają z niego również Vitraańscy Hoplici,cześć żołnierzy oraz pojedynczy Tech-marines).Bez problemów przebija pancerz wspomagany SM-o efektach trafienia słabo opancerzonych celów można powiedzieć tylko tyle-jeśli to głowa to zostanie z niej tylko popiół.Jednak broń ta ma poważną wadę- jest droga w produkcji i lubi odmówić posłuszeństwa w warunkach pola walki Jednak pewne jest że Komando będą wykorzystywali te broń w walce ze względu na jej niezwykłą moc. Obecnie zastepowany przez dużo bardziej niezawodny i nieco mocniejszy Venguard'a. 'Pistolet boltowy Kanak-' Jest to broń boczna żołnierzy Technokracji(zwłaszcza Komando i Tech-marines).Podobnie jak Tamer i Slaughterer wykorzystuje zminiaturyzowana amunicję boltową(w wersji pistoletowej) oraz jest zaprojektowany z myślą o wygodzie użytkownika. 'Bolt-minigun -' Jest to najcięższy z wykorzystywanych prze cerberyjskie siły zbrojne bolter. Zbudowany w systemie Gatlinga w kalibrze cerberyjskiego boltera. Ze względu na szybkostrzelność i potęgę amunicji pozwala kłaść potężne ściany ognia będące idealnym lekarstwem na hordy wrogów. 'Heavy Autogun Falcatae-' Mimo ogólnego zaawansowania technologi Technokracja podczas walk z hordami wroga nawet oni musieli zainwestować w broń łączącą względną prostotę konstrukcji jak i siłę ognia.By tego dokonać zaimplementowali do projektu z II WŚ(dokładnie był to karabin MG43) kilka nowych rozwiązań.Stworzyli oni przez to zabójczo szybkostrzelny karabin zdolny w ułamku sekundy rozpruć Orka nawała ołowiu.Dodatkowo jest stosunkowo lekki przez co nie uprzykrza życia normalnemu żołnierzowi.Jest cięższym uzupełnieniem Tridenta. 'Hell-rifle Victoria-' Broń ta została oparta o zaawansowaną technologię laserową Systemów przy wskazówkach Ratlingów. Jest celna,zasilana ogniwem identycznym z Rapierem i na tyle lekka by nie uprzykrzać życia snajperom(nawet jeśli są to Ratlingi). 'Bolt-rifle Anubis-' Jest to boltowa odpowiedniczka Victorii.Używana jest głównie przez tech-marines i te drużyny żołnierzy które polują na średnio-opancerzone pojazdy lub większe biomorfy. 'Granatnik rewolwerowy Iaculo-' Ten Technokratyczny system uzbrojenia towarzyszy cerberyjskim żołnierzom od czasów walk z robactwem.Mimo antycznych korzeni do dziś ta pukawka za pomocą 6 granatów doskonale wspomaga siłę ognia pojedynczych drużyn,zwłaszcza ze wystrzeliwuje dwukrotnie większe granaty od nowocześniejszego Fenrira. 'Karabin plazmowy Iudex-' Cerberyjskie karabiny plazmowe-ze względu na odmienną ścieżkę ewolucji-wyraźnie różnią się od imperialnych.Podczas gdy te imperialne to potężna broń ale mało szybkostrzelna tutejszym inżynierom udało się stworzyć prawdziwy zwiastun plazmowej zagłady(bliższy plazmowym blasterom wykorzystywanym podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty).Chłodzone specjalnym chłodziwem karabiny te mogą sobie pozwolić na szybkostrzelność boltera jednak płaca za to mniejszą mocą.Posiada wersję pistoletową-Iudex Minor(niezbyt różniącą się od imperialnych odpowiedników. 'Technokratyczny Lasgun Reaper-' Ze względu na pojawienie się podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty Armii Cerberyjskiej będącej odpowiednikiem Imperialnej Armii(obecnie Gwardii Imperialnej) Technokracja zaczęła borykać się z problemami logistycznymi. Dopóki siły zbrojne składały się wyłącznie z Tech-marines i Komando wystarczały boltery i hellguny, jednak stosunkowo droga ich produkcja jak i wrażliwość(tyczy się to głównie hellguna) wykluczała go z bycia podstawowym wyposażeniem Armii.By podarować swoim doskonale wytrenowanym żołnierzom, działającym na zasadzie stosunkowo małych dywizji, broń będącą dla nich odpowiednio silną i niezawodną inżynierowie stworzyli Reapera.Od normalnego imperialnego lasguna różni go kilka faktów.Po pierwsze działa na poziomie 26 Megadżuli (dla porównania imperialne działają na 19 a kriegański 21) co pozwala mu dużo lepiej penetrować nawet cięższe typy pancerzy osobistych.Po drugie jest on zasilany technokratycznym ogniwem zasilającym (identycznym ze stosowanym w Hellgunie) co pozwala oddać o 50% więcej strzałów z jednego magazynka niż w imperialnym odpowiedniku.A po trzecie broń ta posiada 2 lufy co pozwala na znaczne zwiększenie szybkostrzelności tej broni. Mimo takich ulepszeń jednak broń ta dzieli 1 cechę z imperialnymi kuzynami- jest niemal absolutnie niezawodna i żołnierze bardzo jej ufają.Mimo swoich zalet broń ta jednak zupełnie nie przyjęła się w Dywizjonach Tau, choć zasymilowane Krooty bardzo ją polubiły. W 42M Reaper'y zostały zmodyfikowane tak by korzystać z jeszcze lepszych pakietów energetycznych oraz by strzelać laserem UV a nie promieniowanie podczerwonym. Powstał wówczas Reaper Violet Mark II. 'Gladiański Autogun Sparta-' Mimo że Technokracja posiada mocno zaawansowane lasguny Reaper to żołnierze z Dark Legion wciąż wykorzystują antyczne już niemal karabiny szturmowe. Wbrew pozorom jest to broń ówna lasgunowi(nawet cerberyjskiemu) a to ze względu na zmodyfikowaną amunicję 6,5 mm z mikro ładunkami wybuchowymi. Niegdyś (tj choćby Wojna Objawienia) broń ta była powszechna jednak obecnie korzystają z niej niemal wyłącznie Gladiańczycy i Phobosianie czasami Sigurdianie i Squaci. Broń ta jest zbudowana w układzie bull-pup (przez co jest wygodną w walkach na każdym niemal terenie) z bębnowym magazynkiem o dużej pojemności. Z jednego magazynka można oddać 40 strzałów (tyle samo ile z Reapera). Broń lepiej radzi sobie z ceramitem od lasera choć nieco gorzej penetruje plastal, najważniejsze jest jednak że po trafieniu koziołkuje i rozpada się ciele (jednocześnie wybuchając) co nawet w Orku na wylocie zostawia dziury wielkości pieści Space Marines. 'Granatnik Szturmowy Fenrir-' Broń ta była początkowo charakterystyczna dla oddziałów squatów by później stać się podstawowym granatnikiem Technokracji.Broń ta korzysta z 20 mm granatów wypełnionych najróżniejszymi materiałami wybuchowymi/promethium itp.Jego zaletą jest spora szybkostrzelność i mały odrzut.Wada są natomiast stosunkowo małe granaty co owocuje ich słabszą mocą wybuchu. Podobnie jak Fenrir również ten miotacz powstał dzięki squatom.Podobnie jak tutejsze melty wykorzystuje "czerwony prometh" dzięki czemu jest jeszcze groźniejszą bronią.Zmodernizowane paliwo zapewnia masakrycznie wysoką temperaturę spalania a do tego(dzięki drobnej modyfikacji czerwonego promethu) dymi się kłębami niesamowicie drażniącego dymu. 'Karabin Melta Hellbringer- '''3 lufowa,zmodyfikowana melta wytworzona w Technokracji Cerberyjskiej (więcej w osobnym artykule). '''Kusza samopowtarzalna Hellsing-' Jest to broń opracowana do cichych akcji.Jej głównym użytkownikiem jest Cerberyjski wywiad choć widywano go na wyposażeniu reszty sił zbrojnych-głównie podczas walk z Tyranidami(do walki z robactwem wymyślono nawet specjalne bełty z mutagenną substancją) lub demonami(Eldarzy współpracujący z Technokracją stworzyli tajemnicze runiczne bełty) 'Wyrzutnia rakiet Tyr-5-' Jest wyrzutnią rakiet produkowaną dla Armii Technokracji,choć używają ją też Komando i Tech-marines.Do jej największych atutów należy stosunkowo lekka konstrukcja, niezawodny mechanizm i silne rakieta którą wystrzeliwuje.Co prawda imperium posiada wiele lepszych projektów ale to Technokracja stosuje je w potężnych ilościach umożliwiających skuteczne zwalczanie imperialnych czołgów(i podobnych konstrukcji) aż do czasu przybycia kanonierek lub własnych czołgów. 'RKM Trident-' Jest to jeden z nowszych projektów Technokracji. Powstał on w celu zwiększenia ognia pojedynczej drużyny stosując jak najbardziej ekonomiczne technologie.Sam Trident to jak najzwyklejszy autogun napędzany charakterystyczną dla Technokracji kalibrze 7,92.Mimo bardzo prostej technologi jest nieocenionym kompanem zwłaszcza gdy trzeba postawić ścianę ognia podczas szarży Orków. 'ARC Rifle Thunder-' Broń łukowa w Imperium jest rzadką technologią dostępną właściwie tylko wybrańcom ze Skitarii.W technokracji broń ta jest znana niemal od początku co zaowocowało wielkim postępem w jej tworzeniu jak i upowszechnieniu.W przeciwieństwie do imperialnych odpowiedników jest to stosunkowo wygodna broń zasilana pakietami nieco podobnymi do tych stosowanych m.in w technokratycznych hellgunach i lasgunach.Ze względu na usługi jakie oddaje na polu walki w Technokracji niemal w każdym plutonie piechoty jest przynajmniej 1 osoba używająca tej broni.Wśród Korpusów broń ta cieszy się dużym wzięciem w Systemie Phobos,Sigurd i Scutum oraz wśród Tech-marines walczących z Tyranidami. 'Advanced Exitus Sniper Rifle -45-' W Technokracji oprócz zaawansowanych laserowych i boltowych karabinów snajperskich istnieje jeszcze osławiony AESR-45.Jego dalekim przodkiem był karabin zbudowany dokładnie tak samo jak imperialny Exitus który to oddał wielkie posługi w mrocznych czasach wojny z proto-Tyranidami. Jego udoskonalony potomek z piekielną precyzją niszczył legionistów SM podczas Wojny Objawienia.Obecnie w rekach najlepszych strzelców spoczywa AESR-45, jest to broń korzystająca z wyjątkowo zaawansowanych tworzyw jak i doskonałej W.I(Ducha Maszyny) umożliwiających razem niewiarygodnie precyzyjne strzały na olbrzymich dystansach. '''Technologia Tau Miecz bojowy Tau-''' od kiedy część jeńców Tau zasymilowała się z Technokracją i postanowiono pozwolić im służyć w wojsku lekko zmodyfikowano im program szkoleniowy. Oczywiście to czego nauczyli się ex-żołnierze Dominium nie było złe jednak zauważono że w starciach na bardzo bliski dystans nowi towarzysze broni wypadają bardzo blado. Oczywiście początkowo próbowano załatać problem dając im obłędnie szybkostrzelne CPC-003 i ludzkie strzelby jednak w końcu postanowiono ich po prostu przeszkolić w walce wręcz. Instruktorami byli albo ludzie albo squaci. Mimo że treningi szły opornie w końcu stworzono modyfikację sztuki walki wykorzystywanej w całej Armii Technokracji(swoistej krav-magi). Dano wówczas Tau również pierwsze egzemplarze Mieczy Bojowych (wzorowanych na ostrzu Farsighta) które to stały się prawdziwym hitem u technokratycznych Tau jak i tematem koszmarów wrogów Technokracji mających zmierzyć się z pragnącymi udowodnić swoją lojalność zasymilowanymi xenos. '''CRG-001 - był pierwszym skopiowanym wzorem uzbrojenia przejętym od Dominium. Właściwie jest to niemal doskonała kopia uzbrojenia Tau jednak technokratyczni naukowcy dodali temu sprzętowi zaawansowany celownik zawierający W.I (Ducha Maszyny) uzupełniającego strzelca w procesie celowania. Ze względu na stosunkowo prostą budowę oraz wielką skuteczność broń ta powoli wkrada się w łaski ludzkich i squackich żołnierzy Technokracji a widywana jest nawet w rękach Tech-marines (zwłaszcza jednostek ze Systemu Sigurd). CPR- 002 - '''zdobywane, nieraz w olbrzymich ilościach, karabiny pulsowe niemal od początku istnienia Dywizjonów Tau były podstawą uzbrojenia(i w sumie nadal są).Jednak wkrótce zarówno Tau jak i ludzcy naukowcy zauważyli że mimo serwisowania broń ta zaczyna zawodzić. Rozebrano wówczas najbardziej zniszczone sztuki i postanowiono je skopiować. Jednak inżynierowie ze Systemu Sigurd(specjalizującego się w badaniu xeno-sprzętu) postanowili jednocześnie powołać do życia swoją wariację na temat tej broni. Zwiększono kaliber oraz zrezygnowano z podwójnej lufy.Dodatkowo dodano autorski system stabilizacji co zaowocowało powstaniem prawdziwej zmory opancerzonych wrogów-CPR-002. Jest to karabin pulsowy strzelający niemal dwa razy większymi pociskami zdolnymi penetrować nawet pancerze dużych biomorfów. Ze względu jednak na olbrzymi odrzut broń ta może być obsługiwana wyłącznie przez Tech-marines i Space Marines, bądź jako broń zespołowa przez Komando ew Siostry Bitwy (o ile jakikolwiek członek imperialnych organizacji zniży się do użycia tego "xenosowego chłamu"). '''CPC-003 - '''o ile CPR-002 to karabin na "słonie" to inżynierowie Tau współpracujący z ludźmi stworzyli jego przeciwieństwo. Broń ta w założeniu powstała w programie mającym dać Dywizjonom Tau sprzęt do walki na bliski dystans (tereny miejskie itp). Postanowiono wówczas maksymalnie skrócić typowy Karabinek Pulsowy i maksymalnie go odchudzić. Zadanie można powiedzieć udało się znakomicie i powstał krótki "rozpylacz" o stosunkowo łatwym do opanowania odrzucie. Broń ta niemal od razu przyjęła się w Dywizjonach Tau ale jako jedyna "pulsówka" stosunkowo często widywana jest w Ludzkiej i squackiej części Armii. Dodatkowo wiele oddziałów Komando wykorzystuje ją zamiast pistoletów laserowych i boltowych własnie ze względu na zabójczą szybkostrzelność i pojemność magazynka. '''CABR-004 - jest owocem niedawno przeprowadzonej akcji mającej ostatecznie przezbroić Tau z Technokracji w rodzime wersje broni pulsowej. Inżynierowie ze Sigurda postanowili przeprojektować karabinek pulsowy by upodobnić go do karabinu pulsowego a jednocześnie dać Tau-żołnierzowi broń zdolną zarówno do prowadzenia skutecznego ognia ciągłego jak i celnego ognia pojedynczego. Postanowiono wówczas zbudować całą broń w układzie bull-pup i zawrzeć w jej budowie najbardziej chwalone cechy obu typów tradycyjnego uzbrojenia Tau. Powstał wówczas CABR-004- prawdopodobnie jeden z najlepszych typów broni indywidualnej Technokracji. Broń ta charakteryzuje się sporą celnością a jednocześnie posiada tryb ognia ciągłego który,mimo że jest gorszy od Lasguna Reaper, stanowi nową jakość w uzbrojeniu technokratycznych Tau. Obecnie Tau biorący udział w krucjacie w Forssar są w całości przezbrojeni we właśnie ten typ uzbrojenia.Broń mimo wielu zalet nie przyjęła się jednak w innych jednostkach. CABC-005 - jest owocem tego samego projektu co CABR-004 choć podobne prototypy powstały nieco wcześniej. Założeniami jakie przyświecały inżynierom (tym razem jest to projekt wykonany w całości przez Tau i Demirugów z Technokracji) było stworzenie kompaktowej broni o zabójczej szybkostrzelności jednak celniejszej niż CPR-003. Postanowiono podobnie jak w CABR-004 wykorzystać układ bezkolbowy a do tego wykorzystać pomysły z typowych karabinków Tau (chodzi o podwójną lufę). Postała wówczas broń o stosunkowo małych wymiarach, ergonomii porównywalnej go technokratycznego lasguna Reaper jednak o zdecydowanie większej szybkostrzelności. Wadą jednak jest słabsza celność niż u laserowego odpowiednika przez co prawie nie widuje się jej w rękach zwykłych żołnierzy. Największymi obecnie jej odbiorcami są drużyny przełamujące Tau walczące we Forssar oraz kilka oddziałów Komando z Vitraam i Unha-thaar specjalizujących się w walkach na naprawdę bliskim dystansie. Pojazdy i okręty Egzoszkielety AIS-09 Jest to podstawowy egzoszkielet wykorzystywany w jednostkach Wielkiej Armii Technokracji/Imperialnej.Ma on dosyć prostą budowę i sam w sobie nie zapewnia żadnego opancerzenia.Jednak wyposażony w niego żołnierz staje się szybszy, silniejszy i może do walki wyruszyć niosąc więcej zaopatrzenia co daje mu przewagę nad wrogiem.Nie opiera się on na syntetycznych mięśniach tylko na stosunkowo prostych układach hydraulicznych co sprawia że każdy żołnierz z najbardziej elitarnych oddziałów Technokracji jest w niego wyposażony. Ze względu na zmodyfikowaną przez wieki budowę korzystać mogą z niego wszystkie rasy walczące w szeregach Armii (ludzie,squaty,Tau a nawet pojedyncze Ratlingi i Eldarzy-ci ostatni bardzo rzadko ). Tactical Dreadnought Armor Mk-12 "Devastator" Pancerz ten jest najcięższym pancerzem na stanie Korpusu Tech-marines. Wypełnia on te same role co jego imperialni kuzynie.Potęga tego pancerza w połączeniu z zaawansowanym uzbrojeniem i szkoleniem kładącym raczej nacisk na szybkość uderzeń i zadawanie silnych ciosów zamiast na walki pozycyjne,stawia go z imperialnymi na jednej-i to wysokiej-półce opancerzenia.Pancerze tego typu stosują tylko elitarne drużyny pancerne.Powstał on podczas pierwszych miesięcy Wojny Objawienia jako odpowiedź na pancerze "Terminator" z których korzystały Żelazne Dłonie, oraz stał się pierwowzorem Pancerza Terminatorskiego Indominus. Power Armor Mk10 "Provocator" Obecnie stosowany przez tech-marines pancerz jest rozwinięciem cerberyjskiej linii pancerzy wspomaganych.Ze względu na tysiące lat sojuszu, jak i wspólne dla obu frakcji plany ich budowy,technokratyczne wersje nigdy nie ózniły się (przynajmniej zewnętrznie) do imperialnych.Oczywiście wewnętrznie pancerz ten wyraźnie różni się (in plus) od imperialnego gdyż jest swoistą hybrydą technologii ludzi jak i tej zdobytej na xenos. Oprócz serwomechanizmów za jego poruszanie odpowiadają jeszcze syntetyczne pasma mięśni co pozwoliło znacząco "odchudzić" konstrukcję a jednocześnie "przyspieszyć" i tak nadludzko szybkich Tech-marines.Płyty pancerza zbudowane są z szeroko wykorzystywanego w Technokracji kompozytu cerberytowo-hauberionowego(niekiedy z modyfikacjami) co pozwoliło również je odchudzić bez utraty ochrony.Również autozmysły zostały ulepszone co pozwoliło jeszcze lepiej analizować pole bitwy użytkownikom tych pancerzy.Jednak prawdziwym przełomem było stworzenie stosunkowo małego ogniwa dzięki któremu potężny plecak (w którym imperialne konstrukcje mają baterie i systemy elektroniczne) przestały być konieczne.Sam pancerz mimo że zapewnia mocną ochronę ma kilka słabych punktów na brzuchu ze względu na umieszczone tam ruchome segmenty. Wyróżnia się 3 główne rodzaje tego pancerza: Mk 10 "Provocator"(I)- '''czyli najbardziej typowy pancerz tego typu wykorzystywany przez większość tech-marines niezależnie od specjalizacji."I" koło nazwy pancerza oznacza Infantry - piechotę.W jednostkach gwardii przybocznych Namiestników płyty pancerzy tego typu wysycane są dodatkowo Trinitem. Zewnetrzną budowę pancerz ten, w obecnej wersji, dzieli z pancerzem mk VII "Eagle" choć cześć Tech-marines upodabnia je mk IV "Maximus". '''Power Armor Mk-11 "Psi-sentinel" - '''jest to zmodyfikowany pancerz Mk-10 wyposażony w zintegrowany z nim system kontroli psioniki wykorzystujący rzadkie kryształy Dyrdalis. Czasem dyrdalisowy proszek jest komponentem dodawanym do kompozytu z którego tworzy się płyty pancerza co dodatkowo poprawia jego właściwości. '''Power Armor Mk-13 "Custodiam"- '''jest to najbardziej zmodyfikowana wersja Provocatora z której korzystają Gwardziści Pałacowi oraz Dark Wolves.Od oryginału odróżnia go- dodanie Trinitu do kompozytu tworzącego płyty pancerza,udoskonalone ogniwo zasilające oraz absolutny unikat-tarczę flarową. Taka kombinacja pozwala użytkownikom na jeszcze bardziej szalone akcje gdyż ich pancerz wspomagany oferuje poziom ochrony na poziomie niemal równym pancerzom Terminator.Wyglądem nie odbiega od Mk-10. '''Pancerz Łowca Pancerz ten jest świeżym nabytkiem Technokracji który podbija powoli serca zarówno żołnierzy jak i operatorów Komando do tej pory polegających na grawochronach. W Korpusie się nie przyjął gdyż posiadane pancerze z dedykowanymi im plecakami odrzutowymi są dla nich po prostu odpowiedniejsze dla ich taktyk.Pancerz ten jest również niekompatybilny z xeno użytkownikami więc 60 milionowe Dywizjony Tau go nie stosują. Wierzchowce Te wszystkożerne jaszczury są najczęściej spotykanymi wierzchowcami w Armii Cerberyjskiej. Wielkością,prędkością czy charakterem są niezwykle podobne do koni choć charakteryzują się większą agresją w stosunku do wroga oraz lepszymi "właściwościami terenowymi".Są to zwierzęta rodzime dla układu Gladius gdzie naturalnie wysterują w górach i na wyżynach. Jest to zwierze nieco większe od słonia pokryte długim,grubym futrem umożliwiającym mu przeżycie na surowej Aurelii.Jednak już koloniści zauważyli ze te powolne kolosy są łatwo oswajalne a do tego świetnie nadają się do prac leśnych.Tak wiec powołano do życia(na drodze modyfikacji genetycznych) jego Truncatiański podgatunek(dużo mniej owłosiony) który do dzisiejszego dnia pracuje w tamtejszych puszczach jako odpowiednik harwestera. Zwierzęta te właściwie spotkać można na każdym ze światów oprócz Systemu Dedal i Uxhaal. Te ornitopteryle są rodzime dla gór w Systemie Dedal.Koloniści odkryli jego właściwości(tj. są łatwo oswajalne,możliwe do tresury i niezwykle użyteczne) i podczas walk z Tyranidami cierpiące na brak pojazdów i paliwa pojazdy zwiadowcze były wymieniane na te bestie.Do dziś sa one używane na światach gdzie bezcelowe jest wysyłanie drogiego sprzętu. Pojazdy lekkie Ten lekki pojazd jest podstawowym środkiem transportu żołnierzy Technokracji.Maszyna ta jest lekka,szybka,tania i ma pancerz wytrzymujący ostrzał ze słabszej broni laserowej i palnej, jednak broń boltowa penetruje jego pancerz dosyć łatwo. Ta maszyna pełni dwojakie zadania w wojsku Technokracji.Po pierwsze jest rumakiem jednostek zwiadu/szybkiego reagowania.Jednak tech-marines(zwłaszcza szturmowi po przystosowaniu do swojej wagi) używają go również do walki,montując na nim 2 boltery i tak szturmując pozycje wroga. Maszyny tego typu to rozwiniecie motorów bojowych.Poruszające się na płycie anty-grawitacyjnej i zdolne do osiągania zawrotnych szybkości przy zaskakującej manewrowości szybko zostały przyjęte na wyposażenie tech-marines,Korzystają z nich głównie jednostki szturmowe choć niekiedy również taktyczne oraz Eldarskie Szwadrony Zwiadowcze o ile nie mają dostępu do eldarskich odpowiedników. Transportery W Imperium Land Raider otoczony jest niemal boską czcią i olbrzymią sławą zdobytą na wielu polach bitew Imperium.Nie inaczej było podczas wojen z proto-Tyranidami i podczas Wojny Objawienia.Jednak gdy Imperium zaczęło staczać się w technologiczną stagnację a następnie regres to Technokracja analizując przebieg Herezji Horusa stwierdziła że Land Raider potrzebuje sporego tuningu.Zaczęto wówczas szeroko modyfikować te maszyny oraz tworzyć coraz to nowsze rozwiązania aż w końcu ,w 41M powstał Land Raider Cerberus.Z "oryginałem" dzieli jedynie W.I(i do tego ten tutaj dostał parę ulepszeń) oraz jednostkę napędową i kilka rozwiązań kontrukcyjnych.Nie jest już czołgiem a jedynie absurdalnie mocno opancerzoną maszyną desantową zdolną niemal w każdym środowisko oraz pod apokaliptycznym ostrzałem dostarczyć Tech-marines bądź żołnierzy w wybrany punkt walk.Na uzbrojenia składa się podwójne działko szturmowe pozwalające na przygwożdżenia wroga podczas opuszczania przedniej rampy. Maszyna ta jest jest podstawowym pojazdem-bazą dla całej niemal reszty po jazów wojskowych Technokracji. Od imperialnych odróżnia ją zastosowanie w budowie ulepszonych tworzyw, spory tuning silnika i innych układów jak i udoskonalony Duch Maszyny przez co jest jeszcze lepszym i wytrzymalszym rumakiem wojska Technokracji.W zależności od Systemu uzywany częściej jest albo "czysty" Rhino albo jego drapieżniejsza wersja Razorback. Centaury są zbudowanymi w oparciu o STC Chimer tańszymi odpowiednikami Rhino, zwykle używanymi w Armii.Słabszy pancerz od Rhino rekompensują zwiększoną mobilnością.Podobnie jak imperialny (i gorszy) odpowiednik jest różnorako uzbrojony co pozwala tym maszynom być skutecznymi na wielu polach walki.Spotykane są też wersje na płycie antygrawitacyjnej(stosowane zwłaszcza przez jednostki aeromobilne).Standardowa wersja pojazdu mieści drużynę piechoty i uzbrojona jest w podójny cieżki bolter/autogun/działo laserowe. Najlżejszy transporter wykorzystywany w Technokracji. Podczas gdy Nosorogi i Centaury z odpowiednio dużym działem są niezłymi łowcami czołgów to te wozy zupełnie się do tego nie nadają.Za to doskonale wypełniają rolę odpowiednika imperialnych Turoxów. Szybkie,porządnie opancerzone i mimo dosyć lekkiego uzbrojenia potrafiące solidnie "ukąsić" wroga są wspaniałymi towarzyszami dla spec-dywizji i jednostek desantowych(możliwość zrzutu z gravo-chronem). Pojazdy pancerne Jest to najpotężniejszy pojazd lądowy w Armii Technokracji,będący w istocie "kuzynem" konstrukcji imperialnych.Ten olbrzymi pojazd kroczący na 4 pająkopodobnych odnóżach to broń ostateczna wysyłana wtedy do walki gdy pozostałe środki zawiodą.Uzbrojony jest tak samo jak imperialne Tytany i potęgą uderzenia dorównuje Reaver'om (sam Spider Titan ma wysokość Warhuonda ale jest zbudowany w nieco innej koncepci i 4 odnóża pozwalają mu "dźwigać" więcej uzbrojenia).Na załogę tego kolosa skalda się 3 ludzi sprzężonych z maszyna przez MIU wspomagani zaawansowanym Duchem Maszyny(w Technokracji nazywanym W.I) Maszyna ta używana jest do zadań zbliżonych do tych wykonywanych przez Crisisy u Tau.Jest to maszyna w pełni hermetyczna i mocno opancerzona-właściwie to technokratyczne rozwinięcie pancerza bitewnego Crisis zmodyfikowanego w oparciu o budowę Imperialnych Rycerzy.Kieruje nią 1 pilot poprzez specjalne stery i podłączonyie do Ducha Maszyny poprzez M.I.U co pozwala jeszcze lepiej sterować tym pojazdem. Do walki te maszyny prowadzą doświadczeni piloci rekrutowane we wszystkich typach wojsk.Największa ilość tych maszyn służy w oddziałach Tau gdzie święci największe triumfy. Na uzbrojenie tych maszyn przypada zwykle: działko przeciwpancerne, bolt-minigun,4-prowadnicowa wyrzutnia rakiet a do tego w "łapach" odnaleźć można jakąś broń łańcuchową bądź energetyczną (a najczęściej obie).Zwykle pancerze te są zrzucane z kanonierek Asmodai choć cześć pancerzy posiada potężne silniki skokowe wzorowane na tych stosowanych w Crisis'ach. Czołg ten jest skutkiem prac wyłącznie cerberyjskich naukowców.Udział w jego projekcie mieli głównie squaccy inżynierowie wspierani doświadczeniem swoich gladiańskich kolegów.W projekcie tym zawarto wiele rozwiązań z Sicariana (będącego w przodkiem Wolverina) oraz Windykatora.Sama maszyna jest właściwie czołgiem bezwieżyczkowym wyposażonym w 2 rodzaje dział: Demolisher i Destroyer.Ten pierwszy wariant jest idealnym wsparciem podczas walk w miastach gdzie potężna siłą dział i ciężki bolter na dachu daje nieocenione posługi.Druga wersja to idealny łowca czołgów z działem laserowym zdolnym upolować niemal każdą jednostkę wroga.Sama maszyna ma wyjątkowo niski profil, jest szybka i zwrotna co zaskakuje wrogów.Mimo braku wieżyczki system zawieszenia oraz systemy celownicze armaty(umożliwiające pewny zakres ruchu) sprawiają że jest to również pojazd słynący z celności strzałów.Wadą tego projektu (widoczną zwłaszcza w wersji Demolisher) jest stosunkowo słaby pancerz porównywalny z pancerzem Nuntiatan Luctum bądź Hammerheada. Ten antygrawitacyjny czołg jest spadkobiercą maszyn które niegdyś(z Złotej Erze) dumnie sunęły po polach bitew ogłaszając supremację ludzkości.Dziś jest to maszyna będąca odpowiednikiem Hammerheada (nieco lepiej opancerzonym) służy do błyskawicznych ataków pancernych oraz "rozcinania" wrogich sił by ułatwić atak innym pojazdom pancernym.Sam komandor Longstrike-as pancerny Tau-wypowiadał się z podziwem na temat tych maszyn polujących na jego Hammerheady. Jednak maszyna ta gorzej radzi sobie z Tyranidami i na bliższy dystans niż konwencjonalny Wolverine. Jej podstawowym uzbrojeniem jest armata wykorzystująca amunicję boltową 100m,ale istnieją oprócz tego wersje Killer i Scorpio(laserowe działo p-panc i działo plazmowe) Podczas gdy Nuntiatan to czołg będący odpowiednikiem Hammerheada to Predator jest czołgiem nieodmiennie świadczącym o potędze ludzkości. Czołgi te mimo że znanene od zawsze upowszechniły się bardziej podczas Wojny z Arachnoidami i były tanim zastępstwem dla niszczonych Sicarianów. Jednak po skończeniu walk okazało się że te stosunkowo proste maszyny po kilku modyfikacjach w Armii sprawdzają się lepiej niż Sicariany(i są tańsze). Podczas Wojny Objawienia jak i całej historii Technokracji służącej Imperium maszyny te zdobyły wielką sławę jako maszyny zdolne swoim uderzeniem zmiatać wrogie odpowiedniki. Podstawowa wersja czołgu wyposażona jest w działo korzystające z boltowej amunicji czołgowej 100mm. Oprócz niej istnieją również wersje: z działem plazmowym (Scorpio),laserowym(Killer),potężnym bolt-minigunam (Cleaver) oraz działem Nova(Slayer).Jeśli chodzi o zestawienie z Lemanem lub Predatorami używanymi przez SMto podsumować to można tak- o ile Leman nie ma miażdżącej przewagi liczebnej(bądź nie jest wersją "rozwojową") to nie ma prawie żadnych szans,u SM wszystko zależy od zdolności kierowców i załóg. Cięższym wsparciem dla Wolverninów i Nuntiatamów jest właśnie ta maszyna.Jest to stosunkowo stary projekt gdyż jest to tylko kosmetycznie zmodyfikowany Sicarian. Projekt ten był ojcem Wolverina i jego cięższym wsparciem.Jest on niemal 2 razy dłuższy i nieco wyższy od protoplasty.Jak każdy Sicarian posiada układy wzorowane na tych z Fellbladów co daje olbrzymia moc i sporą szybkość. Dodatkowo jest on mocniej opancerzony(czasami posiada tarcze flarowe) i uzbrojony co niejednokrotnie pozwalało oddziałom tych bestii przełamywać hordy Orków bądź Tyranidów. Mimo że rzadko stosowany w Armii jest szturmowym czołgiem Korpusów Tech-marines. Te maszyny przypominają nieco super-ciężkie czołgi Imperium i Systemy niekiedy tak ich używają.Jednak ich prawdziwa siła to moc działa zdolnego wystrzeliwać boltowy pociski 250 mm na odległość i z celnością o której imperialna artyleria mogłaby co najwyżej pomarzyć.Oprócz dział pojazd przewozi tez 16 rakiet Doombringer zdolnych swoimi kasetowymi głowicami zbombardować olbrzymi teren. Jest szybszym odpowiednikiem potężnych ale wolnych Venatorów. Maszyna jest niemal identyczna z imperialną choć systemy celownicze jak i same rakiety są o wiele bardziej udoskonalone,stosowane są zarówno przez Korpusy jak i Armię. Podobnie jak w Imperium jest to doskonały towarzysz żołnierzy walczących w zabudowanych terenach. Ze względu na współpracę z Novissimus powstał tzw Vindicator Incerator którego testy wciąż prowadzą Squaty(pojazd z takim uzbrojeniem potrafi przetapiać się nawet przez grube skały,grube ceramitowe ściany).. Jest to niezwykle rzadki pojazd zarówno w Imperium(gdzie zapomniano jak go produkować)jak i w Technokracji(mimo posiadania STC a nawet wielu projektów modernizacyjnych).Powodem tego jest fakt że pojazdy te są po prostu za wolne dla taktyk stosowanych przez Technokrację(mimo że te technokratyczne są niemal 2 razy szybsze od oryginału).Jednak są takie walki-głównie z Chaosem i Tyranidami-że Technokracja wysyła te cenne maszyny. Wtedy wróg czuje potężne wibracje gruntu a po chwili powietrze przesyła potworny dźwięk wystrzałów z głównego uzbrojenia.W Technokracji jest około 12 tysięcy tego typu maszyn(fabryki mają dostęp do oryginalnych STC i wielu projektów modernizacyjnych) z czego w aktywnej służbie jest tylko kilkaset.Ze względu na sojusz i transfer technologii pewną ich liczbę posiada Zakon Niosących Karę. Glaive jest wariantem Fellblade'a którego działo akceleratorowe zostało zastąpione niezwykle zaawansowaną bronią-Koronadą Volkite. Technokracja nigdy nie poznała technologii volkite w dużym stopniu gdyż STC tego pojazdu dostali w zamian za zasługi zaledwie rok przed wybuchem Herezji Horusa.Dlatego pojazdy te z biegiem lat znikały ze stanu uzbrojenia Technokracji.Dopiero bardzo niechętna pomoc Federacji Novissimus pozwoliła znów wskrzesić produkcję tej maszyny.W Technokracji istnieje zaledwie kilka tysięcy tych maszyn (około 6 tysięcy) z czego w ciągłej służbie jest zaledwie kilkadziesiąt, stanowią one wsparcie dla cerberyjskich Tytanów.Plany tej maszyny posiadają również Niosący Karę co pozwala również im posługiwać się tą maszyną. Samoloty i kanonierki Te maszyny są rozwinięciem tych samych technologi które w Imperium zaowocowały powstaniem serwoczaszek. Mimo podobnych rozwiązań to w skutek zawirowań dziejowych powstały mocno różniące się maszyny.Technokratyczne drony stały się nieodłącznymi towarzyszami żołnierzy którzy dzięki nim uzyskali niezwykle skutecznych zwiadowców, zdolnych bez cienia strachu (w końcu sterowane są A.I) badać pola bitew oraz infrastrukturę wroga celem wykrywania słabych punktów.Obecnie zaimplementowano w nich wiele rozwiązań z technologii Tau co dodatkowo wzmocniło potencjał tych maszyn. Mimo posiadania dronów zwiadowczych i lekkich kanonierek Doberman to Armia Technokracji od niemal zawsze zauważała że brakuje jej czegoś lżejszego niż Doberman oraz dokładniejszego niż sterowany W.I dron. Powołano wówczas do istnienia pierwsze szybkie helikoptery zdolne do dalekich lotów zwiadowczych oraz uzbrojone 2 podwójny autogun i zestaw flar i zakłócaczy mających być systemem obronnym tych maszyn.Od helikopterów znanych z XXI wieku różnią się one 2 silnikami odrzutowymi z tyłu dzięki którym są one bardzo szybkie i zwrotne.To własnie te maszyny patrolują niebo nad każdym istotnym miastem Technokracji i często są sprzedawane Wolnym Handlarzom. Te maszyny-szybkie,zwrotne i przy swojej lekkiej budowie naprawdę mocno uzbrojone-służą za potężne wsparcie jednostek piechoty.Ich głównym uzbrojeniem jest działko automatyczne "Scorpio" kaliber 20mm (w systemie gatlinga-naboje to właściwie hybryda pocisku z granatem zaczepnym),do tego przenoszą 16 rakiet "Estok".Załogę tej kanonierki stanowi pilot wspomagany Duchem Maszyny. Jak każde państwo posiadające Armię również Technokracja posiada kanonierki zdolne do szybkiego przerzutu żołnierzy.W Armii zadanie to zwykle wypełnia kanonierka "Hades" będącą w istocie głęboką modernizacją Walkirii choć ze względu na ilość wpakowanej cerberyjskiej technologii można Hadesa traktować jako zupełnie inną maszynę. Jest lepiej opancerzona od imperialnej kanonierki, jest też szybsza i zwrotniejsza, załoga to 2 pilotów.Pojemność transportowa to drużyna piechoty. Ten pojazd jest tym czym Storm Eagle dla Imperium, jest on dostarczany na wyposażenie jednostek szturmowych Tech-marines i Komando.Z racji potężniejszego pancerza i uzbrojenia służy zarówno jako maszyna desantowa jak i pojazd wsparcia.Na pokład może zabrać drużynę szturmowych Tech-marines razem z plecakami odrzutowymi i dostarczyć ich do celu nawet z poziomu dalekiej orbity.Czasami korzystają z niej zwykli żołnierze zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o możliwie najszybsze przerzucenie oddziałów w inny punkt koncentracji. Technokracja bazując na STC podobnym do tego które odpowiadało za zbudowanie Thunderhawka powołało przed wiekami tę maszynę.Początkowo maszyny te przypominały Thunderhawki(zwłaszcza w czasach Wojny z Tyranidami) jednak później cerberyjczycy coraz bardziej modyfikowali projekt przez co podczas Herezji Horusa różnice pomiędzy maszynami były znaczące.Obecnie trudno wypatrzyć podobieństwo między tymi maszynami choć obie charakteryzują się niezawodnością,odpornością i bronią pokładową dzięki której stają się niemal pełnoprawnymi myśliwcami.W Technokracji tylko Tech-marines posiadają te maszyny na wyposażeniu, Gwardia Pałacowa posiada osobne skrzydło tych maszyn zawierających dodatkowe modyfikacje(dodano tarcze flarowe) mające być ostatnią droga ucieczki bądź maszynami transportowymi dla samego króla. Najcięższa ze wszystkich kanonierek wykorzystywanych w Technokracji.Właściwie jest to zmodyfikowany Storm Bird gdyż może służyć do masowego przerzutu dużych oddziałów,czołgów (w tym super-ciężkich-mieści 1 Fellbane/Glaive) albo sporych zapasów racji/amunicji/paliwa.Kanonierki tego typu są zwykle nieuzbrojone jednak mocno opancerzone (przez co tez wolne i stosunkowo mało zwrotne).Niedawno służący Technokracji Tau zmodyfikowali cześć tych maszyn zmieniając je w transporter Pancerzy Bitewnych "Ortheus"-desant 12 takich maszyn opadających szybko na specjalnych grawochronach(a czasem za pomocą potężnych plecaków skokowych) to imponujący widok i zarazem gwarancja potężnego i szybkiego wsparcia w postaci potężnych Ortheusów. Podczas gdy Dobermany to skuteczne ale dosyć lekkie wsparcie piechoty to Gladiatory są maszynami opancerzonymi jak czołgi,dosyć szybkimi i zwrotnymi a do tego mocno uzbrojonymi.Maszyny te salwami rakiet i strumieniami pocisków masakrują szeregi wroga i niszczą pojazdy.Na uzbrojenie tego potwora wchodzą: 1 działko szturmowe "Scorpio Magnus"(35 mm),2 działka "Scorpio",5 prowadnic-owa wyrzutnia rakiet kierowanych,działo laserowe i pojemniejsze o 50% zasobniki rakiet niekierowanych. Załoga to 2 ludzi + pokładowe WI. Kolejny czysto cerberyjski projekt będący mocno opancerzonym i uzbrojonym (oraz zabójczo szybkim) wsparciem dla piechoty.Jego prototypy powstały podczas Ery Apostazji gdy Armia Cerberyjska uległa (przez krótką chwilę) atakowi zbuntowanego imperialnego Inkwizytora chcącego na skraju Segmentum powołać własne państwo.Ów Inkwizytor niewiadomym sposobem pozyskał zapomniany obecnie zakon SM dysponujący spora gammą pojazdów, do tego pod swoim dowództwem posiadał wiele regimentów Gwardii.Szczupłe siły zostawione wówczas na kilku imperialnych planetach(jako sojusznicy Imperium mieli je bronić) zostały szybko zniszczone potężnymi natarciami pancernymi.Oczywiście armia została zniszczona bez brania jakichkolwiek jeńców.Jednak naukowcy zauważyli kolejna lukę w Armii cerberyjskiej- brak samolotu zdolnego niszczyć czołgi samemu pozostając poza ich zasięgiem(podczas gdy Imperium miało Avengera). Już 50 lat po tych wydarzeniach pierwsze Speary zdobywały sławę walcząc z szaberczołgami Orków oraz siłami Straconych i Przeklętych.Samoloty te napędzane 2 silnikami turboodrzutowymi, na uzbrojenia składa się potężny bolt-minigun oraz cały zestaw najróżniejszych rakiet. Patrząc na te myśliwce w locie można odnieść wrażenie że Technokracja skopiowała maszynę Chaosu(taką jak Hell Talon).Jednak nie wolno zapominać że Dark Mechanicus podczas Herezji Horusa po prostu odkrył nieliczne projekty zaawansowanych myśliwców używanych początkowo tylko przez Technokrację i Interrexów. Dark Sabre to kontynuator tych maszyn, maszyna o pięknym wyglądzie i osiągach stawiających ją na równi z maszynami Tau (choć ze względu na możliwość walki zarówno w kosmosie jak i w powietrzu je przewyższająca).Uzbrojona w 2 potężne bolt-miniguny oraz zestaw inteligentnych rakiet i 2 działa laserowe w dziobie jest w stanie walczyć z wieloma typami przeciwników.Pilocie tych maszyn to zarówno Tech-szturmowcy jak i cerberyjscy żołnierze.Wyróżnia się wersje: A1-Interceptor- jednomiejscowy myśliwiec przechwytujący A2-Tyrant-dwumiejscowa maszyna wielozadaniowa King Raveny są eleganckimi szybkimi maszynami będącymi cięższym rozwinięciem konstrukcji Dark Sabr'e.Są jednostkami opracowanymi by wypełniały zadania myśliwsko-bombowe a co za tym idzie oprócz potężnego ładunku bomb przenoszą one uzbrojenie do walki kołowej w tym rakiety.Widok tych maszyn z zawrotną prędkością pikujących z nieba i uwalniających bomby to niekiedy rzecz która diametralnie podnosi morale nawet w obliczu okrążenia przez Tyranidy. Jednak podobnie jak Dark Sabre często jest mylony z myśliwcem Chaosu co niejednokrotnie prowadziło do bratobójczej wymiany ognia z imperialnymi samolotami. Okręty kosmiczne Void-fighter"Spartan"-Maszyny te wykorzystywane do osłony większych statków i instalacji kosmicznych to myśliwce przeznaczone do walki w próżni.Setki takich maszyn podczas kosmicznych starć lata wokół wroga niszczą mniejsze jednostki i osłabiając tarcze tych większych.Maszyny te zdolne są do loty w atmosferze ale są wtedy stosunkowo powolne i mało zwrotne. Podobnie jak wcześniejsze myśliwce dzielą ogólny plan budowy z bombowcami Chaosu jednak lata modyfikacji sprawiły że są łatwiejsze do odróżnienia. Fregata "Tyranus" ''- Najliczniejszy typ okrętów wykorzystywanych przez Flotę Cerberyjską. Pełni w niej funkcje takie jak w dzisiejszych flotach pełnią fregaty i niszczyciele.Są lepiej opancerzone i uzbrojone od imperialnych odpowiedników(bezpośrednich przodków)-nawet taki mały statek ma baterie lanc energetycznych,działo Nova,oraz stanowiska działek laserowych i wyrzutni torped.Posiada również napęd Osnowiański(nieco szybszy-o ile jest się w zasięgu Astronomiconu i na pewno bezpieczniejszy od imperialnego).Statki tego typu mają zwykle po 1,5-2,5 km długości.Jednostki te są budowane w oparciu o plany lekkich krążowników Hellbringer przez co dzielą z nim zewnętrzny design. ''Krążownik "Raptor" - Krążowniki te są silnie uzbrojonymi i opancerzonymi statkami zdolnymi naprawdę napsuć krwi wrogim dowódcom.Baterie lanc energetycznych,dział Nova oraz dział plazmowych są w stanie rozpruć kadłuby każdego przeciwnika,lżejsze uzbrojenie wprost masakruje mniejsze jednostki wroga a do tego pancerz to kompozyt kilku super-wytrzymałych materiałów.Oczywiście statki te posiadają(jak każda jednostka kosmiczna Technokracji) tarcze próżniowe.Słowem skupisko tych statków niejednokrotnie rozpruwało wrogie floty(w tym floty chaosu).Potęgę temu typowi okrętów zapewniają 2 działa Nova zdolne pojedynczym trafieniem eliminować wroga oraz spore ilości baterii plazmowych,szynowych, laserowych o torpedach nie wspominając.Sama konstrukcja to połączenie zalet najlepszych krążowników Imperium + wiele rodzimych usprawnień.Przeciętna długość tej jednostki to od 5,5 do 7 km. Pierwsze tego typu statki budowane były w oparciu od plany Wielkich Krążowników Repulsive. Krążownik przechwytujący "Void Hawk"(w malowaniu Sytemu Gladius)-''Inżynierowie floty już w dawnych czasach zauważyli że potrzebne jest stworzenie statków łączących cechy fregaty i krążownika,przy jak najmniejszej ilości skopiowanych wad.Tak po wielu latach badań i doboru materiałów i uzbrojenia powstały jedne z najgroźniejszych jednostek kosmicznych w Imperium.Mniejsze niż krążowniki,mocno opancerzone,zwrotnością prawie nie ustępujące fregatom i wyjątkowo silnie uzbrojone to marzenie każdego admirała.jednak ze względu na specjalizację na tych statkach raczej nie da się przewozić desantu,jednak nie po to statki te powstały.Ich prawdziwa moc to uzbrojenie zdolne roznosić w perzynę wrogów i opancerzenie(poparte tarczami próżniowymi) zdolne wytrzymać naprawdę wiele.Podobnie jak poprzednik posiada 2 działa Nova i porównywalną ilość uzbrojenia pokładowego(mimo że jest to mniejsza jednostka).Konstrukcja ta nie posiada odpowiednika w Imperium(przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o schemat budowy) i jest projektem czysto cerberyjskim. Zwykle długość tej jednostki to 4,5 do 5 km. Same maszyny powstały w oparciu o plany krążowników Acheron. ''Super-drednot "Indominus Rex"(klasy Glorianna)-''Na początku warto wspomnieć że w każdym systemie oprócz stołecznego przebywa zaledwie 2 takie statki(w stołecznym 3).Koszt jednej takiej jednostki jest niebotyczny a jej utrata to tragedia.Jednak żeby upolować te olbrzymie,ponad 15 kilometrowe statki wróg musi się liczyć z olbrzymimi stratami.Pancerz tych jednostek mimo budowy identycznej z znanym z krążowników kompozytem jest 4 razy grubszy.Jako jeden z nielicznych statków w Galaktyce posiada aż 3 działa Nova.Lance energetyczne i potężne działa plazmowe i szynowe są uszeregowane w potężne falangi a lżejsze uzbrojenie tworzy swoiste lasy na zewnątrz kadłuba.Dodatkowo jednostka ta przenosić może duże ilości myśliwców a nawet być czymś w stylu jednostki desantowej Armii.Największym tego typu statkiem jest 20 kilometrowy "Miecz Przeznaczenia" należący do samego króla Technokracji Velesa Ironwraitha. Jednak okręty te mają straszliwszą broń główną używana tylko do anihilacji planet-działo grawitonowe. Skumulowany wystrzał strumienia grawitonów powoduje rozerwanie jadra planety i jej późniejszą zagładę(lub totalną anihilację wrogiego statku).Technologia tego działa jest jednak kapryśna i używane są one tylko w ostateczności gdyż broń ta zamiast stać się potężnym wsparciem może równie dobrze spalić obwody na statku,zdestabilizować reaktory lub przekroczyć poborem mocy możliwości zasilania. ''Okręt desantowy "Thor"-Statki te są technokratycznym rozwinięciem barek kosmicznych marines, ich rozmiary(8-10 km) pozwalają na przerzut całych armii ludzi i sprzętu.Dodatkowo okręty te to również lotniskowce oraz statki inżynieryjne i fabryczne.Mimo że nazywane są mułami floty to wojska lądowe wręcz ubóstwiają ten typ statku. Barka desantowa "Hammer" -''' Jest to najstarszy wciąż uzywany typ statku.Jest to jednostka odpowiedzialna za przerzut ciężkiego sprzętu i ludzi pomiędzy znajdującymi się na orbicie Thorami a powierzchnia.Mimo wielu zalet typu niezawodność,mocny pancerz i łatwość napraw i modyfikacji to posiada jedną wadę.Statki tego typu w atmosferze stają się powolne i wyjątkowo mało zwrotne przez co wymagają silnej osłony podczas procedury lądowania. '''Barka desantowa "Lustria" - '''Lustria jest nowym projektem powstałym na fali współpracy z zasymilowanymi Tau.Dzięki potężnym silnikom repulsorowym oraz zaawansowanej płycie antygrawitacyjnej maszyny te zdolne są do lotów nad powierzchnią planet ze stosunkowo dużą szybkością jak i gracją.Pojemnością oraz wytrzymałością dorównują Hammerom jednak ze względu na możliwość sprawnego lotu atmosferycznego i system zaawansowanych osłon jest planowany jako następca Hammera(póki co korzystają z niego Korpusy Tech-marines). ''Okręt inżynieryjny "Hefajstos"-''Ten mały statek oparty budowa na cywilnych transportowcach jest bardzo istotnym elementem logistycznym Floty Cerberyjskiej.Floty tych statków razem z okrętami desantowymi są odpowiedzialne za dostarczanie uzbrojenia dla walczących statków jak i dokonywanie napraw nawet w ogniu walk.Dlatego mimo braku jakiegokolwiek uzbrojenia statki te są doskonale opancerzone.Na ich powierzchni rozlokowane są potężne manipulatory którymi statek zarówno przekazuje transport jak i jest w stanie wymieniać elementy opancerzenia itp. ''Stacja kosmiczna-''Nie jest to właściwie statek w typowym dla tego słowa znaczeniu.Mimo posiadania potężnych silników to prędkość takiej stacji(mogącej pomieścić i utrzymać populację średniego kontynentu) jest minimalna. Budowę tych stacji rozpoczęto około 500 lat po osiedleniu się. Stacje te rozrastały się powoli by po kolejnych 800 latach osiągnęły wygląd olbrzymiego pierścienia.Stacje powoli uzbrajano i wyposażano w coraz lepsze systemy osłon.Zaprocentowało to gdy na światy Technokracji uderzyły Tyranidy to właśnie te stacje były bastionami w których ciągle trwała produkcja,organizowano szpitale i siły cerberyjskie mogły się przegrupować.Po tej wojnie stacje zostały wyremontowane i podjęto decyzję że w każdym systemie musi być przynajmniej jedna taka konstrukcja (w praktyce są zwykle 2 takie struktury a w kilku nawet 3-4,w stołecznym Systemie Dedal aż 6).Dziś są potężnymi bastionami których zdobycie jest trudne nawet dla największych flot Imperium. '''Serwitory bojowe Jest to najprostsza z cybernetycznych maszyn używanych w Armii Cerberyjskiej oraz Korpusach. Właściwie zaawansowany serwitor powstały w oparciu o mózg tygrysa-klona(masowo hodowane są dla skór).Co prawda cały wygląd maszyna ta zawdzięcza projektom wzorowanym na LzŻ i antycznych robotach ludzkości ale cerberyjscy naukowcy jako jednostką centralną wybrali zcybernetyzowane mózgi wspomnianych wcześniej kotów.Dzięki połączeniu mechanicznego ciała i zwierzęcych instynktów serwitory te cieszą się wielkim szacunkiem gdyż mają opinie towarzyszy chroniących swoich ludzkich "opiekunów".Tysiące tych maszyn znajduje się na wyposażeniu Armii i Korpusów gdzie stanowi zarówno wymarzonego towarzysza walki jak i idealną jednostkę patrolowo-pacyfikacyjną.Na uzbrojenie pojedynczej maszyny składa się autogun(w układzie Gatlinga),buława łukowa w ogonie oraz ostre pazury i zęby zbudowane z adamantium. Vulture-3 jest kolejnym zaawansowanym serwitorem bojowym zbudowanym w Technokracji.Jest to zaawansowany latający serwitor wybudowany w oparciu o antyczne projekty będący zarówno doskonałym transporterem dla pojedynczych zwiadowców jak i maszyna wsparcia( posiada całkiem skuteczny karabinek laserowy w "dziobie na ruchomej szyi o sile hellguna).Za sterowanie tej maszyny odpowiadają połączone wysiłki mózgu ptaka(dokładnie jest to mózg kruka-klona wybierany ze względu na możliwości obliczeniowe) oraz W.I(Duch Maszyny).Maszyny te powoli wypierają Wiwerna Dedalańskiego i obecnie regimenty ze Systemów: Gladius,Phobos,Sigurd i Hades w całości przeszły na własnie te maszyny w jednostkach zwiadu i bezpośredniego wsparcia.Serwitory te są jednym z hitów ex-portowych które za spore ilości surowców kupują Wolni Handlarze. Właściwie jest to idealnie odwzorowany Człowiek z Żelaza choć jego jednostką centralną jest ludzki mózg(czyli jest to wyjątkowo mocny serwitor,mózgi pozyskiwane ze straconych kryminalistów bądź zabitych żołnierzy).Maszyny te są nowością w arsenale Technokracji gdyż powstały około 50 lat po Protektorach i zalewie 5 lat po Scorpiach na podstawie ich technologi i rozwiązań. Mimo zaawansowania konstrukcji serwitory te widywane są coraz częściej na wielu polach bitew gdzie coraz częściej ich uderzenia poważnie osłabiają siły wrogów.Póki co Technokracja posiada niewiele tych maszyn przez co zwykle pilnują one najważniejszych punktów planet-stolic Systemów.Sama maszyna jest wielkości Terminatora SM i zwykle wyposażony jest w 1 broń ciężką(Bolt-minigun bądź Karabin Hellbringer) i piło-rękawicę,czasami wyposaża się je w naramienne wyrzutnie rakiet.Dzięki zdobyciu technologi Reaktorów czarnej materii maszyny te(a właściwie cybernetyczno-organiczne konstrukty) zyskały również mocne i niezawodne źródło energii które umożliwiło zamontowanie w nich tarcz flarowych. Konstrukty te powstały na bazie przejętych od innego Inter-rexowego państwa planów "bojowych centaurów".Same serwitory są szybką jednostką, wyglądająca jak wspominane wcześniej mityczne istoty, która w tym Systemie będącym w istocie olbrzymim kosmicznym więzieniem patroluje strefy między osiedlami zasymilowanych xeno a resztą więźniów.Oprócz bycia idealnym strażnikiem więziennym serwitory te pełnią również rolę ochroniarzy Nadii, a nawet jej wierzchowców.Sama maszyna jako jednostkę centralną może wykorzystywać mózgi zarówno ludzi jak i Tau,Eldarów(i ME) oraz Krootów. Same mózgi po gruntownym "wyczyszczeniu" podlegają cybernetyzacji i wszczepieniu w przedstawione wyżej mechaniczne ciało.W walce serwitory te posługują się lancami energetycznymi, batami łukowymi(działającymi jak pałki Arbitrów) a w walce na dystans niemal każdą bronią ręczną Technokracji,Imperium bądź Dominium Tau(eldarskie wyposażenie jest zbyt cenne dla serwitorów nawet tej klasy).Poza Unha-thar maszyny te są szeroko wykorzystywane jako swoista "Konna Policja", w Systemie Dedal Veles zakazał stosowania tego konstruktu ze względu na prywatną do niego niechęć. Prototypy Konstrukcja ta to rozwinięcie stosowanych od zawsze w Technokracji dronów zwiadowczych.Sama konstrukcja bazowa to właściwie zdalnie sterowana latająca kamerka.Jednak inżynieria wsteczna sprzętu Tau, serwoczaszek i resztek podobnych maszyn stosowanych przez Ludzi z Żelaza dała naukowcom cerberyjskim możliwość stworzenia w pełni autonomicznych maszyn które po zrzuceniu na teren wroga zbierają i wysyłają informacje(oraz je analizują dzięki zakazanej w imperium A.I).Mimo potencjału nawet twórcy dość nieufnie patrzą na te maszyny choć nie maja żadnych wartości bojowych. Mimo wielkiego podobieństwa do LzŻ maszyny te to są ich ubezwłasnowolnione wersje(patrz Legio Cybernetica).Sa one kierowane przez stosunkowo skuteczne WI jednak potrzebny jest im stały nadzór specjalnych Koordynatorów(można ich traktować jako inżynierów bojowych).Są one o połowę mniejsze od imperialnych Warhoundów i uzbrojone w najróżniejszą broń(w zależności od przeciwnika).Wadą tej konstrukcji jest fakt iż Mechanikus krzywo patrzy na tego typu maszyny (strach przed AI) a z drugiej strony zazdrości technologi tworzenia takich maszyn(Mechanikus ma swoje roboty ale nie potrafi ich budować).Drugim powodem dlaczego są to rzadko spotykane maszyny jest fakt iż jak eksperymentalna technologia jest kosztowna i potrafi zawieść przez co na razie zbudowano 150 tych robotów. Kolejna maszyna której korzeni można się dopatrzeć u LzŻ. Oficjalnie jest to automat bitewny powstały w jednym projekcie z Protectorem. Prawda jest dużo ciekawsza i spowodowałaby zapewne karna krucjatę Mechanicusu. Otóż Scorpion jest w istocie "Człowiekiem z Żelaza"-a dokładniej to swoistym czołgiem tych robotów(wysokości Warhounda).Zbudowano go w oparciu o plany wydobyte z "głowy" jednej z maszyn znalezionej w wydrążonej asteroidzie krążącej w Systemie Sigurd .Aby tę maszynę kontrolować do jego elektronicznego "mózgu" wprowadza się wirusa(który jest super zaawansowanym WI) który nieustannie "indoktrynuje" tę maszynę do całkowitego posłuszeństwa Technokracji(nikt mimo zapewnień że maszyny te się nie zbuntują nikt nie odważył się zrezygnować z tego zabezpieczenia).Jednak mimo tego zabezpieczenia ta potwornie mocno opancerzona konstrukcja z barierami kinetycznymi i potężnym uzbrojeniem jest w pełni świadoma(co przeraża nawet cerberyjskich żołnierzy) i potrafiąca szybko się dostosowywać do warunków pól bitew a nawet "rozmawiać" ze swoimi opiekunami-naukowcami. W Technokracji wybudowano 25 tych maszyn(po tym fakcie zawiódł znaleziony "mózg" maszyny co bezpowrotnie pozbawiło Technokrację dostępu do tej technologii-oprócz strzępów które udało się skopiować i lewo starczają do napraw) z czego poza stazą nigdy nie przebywało więcej niż 5-6.Sam Veles twierdzi że dzień w którym będzie musiał w obronie uwolnić wszystkie te maszyny będzie dla Imperium początkiem nowej wojny z maszynami a dla Technokracji dniem zagłady. Technokracja posiada tylko 4 jednostki tego typu, choć wojnę na żywo widział tylko 1 egzemplarz. Cerberus Knight jest projektem mającym za parę wieków dostarczyć Imperium unowocześnione modele Rycerzy zbudowane specjalnie do walk z Tyranidami.Technokracja co prawda posiada palny Rycerzy ale z nie do końca wiadomych przyczyn prawie nigdy żadnego nie zbudowała(podejrzewa się że winę za to ponosi wadliwy Tron Mechanicum wypaczający pilotów).Jednak wieki badań i rozwój wielu technologi opartych na MIU spowodował że odleziono sposób na obejście tego bubla w projekcie.Powstało tzw.Łącze Dryfowe wymagające połączenia jaźni 2 pilotów co przy wsparciu zaawansowanego WI doskonale wypełnia rolę kontrolera maszyny (i jednocześnie prawie nie wypacza pilotów).Same maszyny to istna kolekcja nowych jak i archeo-technologii uzupełniona rozwiązaniami xenos. Maszyna ta dzieli wielkość z Imperialnymi Rycerzami klasy Cerastus choć jest zbudowana dla nieco innej filozofii pola walki.Na uzbrojenie tych maszyn oprócz potężnych tarcz próżniowych składają się 2 potężne ostrza energetyczne oraz wbudowana w "klatkę piersiową" 6 lufowa, samopowtarzalna wyrzutnia rakiet.Póki co Technokracja posiada tylko 4 maszyny z czego tylko 1 walczyła,a druga wciąż przechodzi serie testów w różnych warunkach. Przyszłość tego projektu zależy obecnie jedynie od drogi jaką obierze Imperium w przyszłych wiekach. Systemy obronne Jest to zarówno broń stosowana na pokładach statków jak i w księżycowych czy planetarnych systemach obronnych. Bateria rakietowa "Cherub"-''Tego typu baterie są najprostszym typem uzbrojenia ochronnego planet Technokracji oraz są masowo produkowane i wysyłane sojusznikom(jak i na wolny rynek).Tanie,niezawodne jednak ulegają w starciu z potężniejszymi przeciwnikami. ''Artyleria laserowa "Uriel"-''Te baterie laserowe nazwane na cześć archanioła ze starożytnej Terry są podstawowym wyposażeniem obronnym planet jak i podstawowym uzbrojeniem statków Technokracji.Mimo prostej budowy są potężne i skuteczne.Niedawno zostały one unowocześnione nowym systemem kierowania ognia(wzorowanym na tym z Land Raidera) który poprawił skuteczność tej broni. ''Artyleria laserowa "Mishima"-''Te opracowane w Systemie Scutum baterie laserowe są coraz częściej wprowadzane zarówno na wyposażenie statków jak i systemów obronnych. Są dla skutecznych aczkolwiek lekkich Urieli poważnym wsparciem (siłą ataku różnią się od Urieli tak jak lasgun gwardzisty od hellguna Tempestora). ''Działo szynowe "Hammer"-''Stworzone z połączenia ludzkich i pochodzących od sankcjonowanych Tau schematów działo szynowe jest niezwykle potężnym uzbrojeniem.Od niedawna wprowadzanym do uzbrojenia statków, do systemów obronnych trafił wiele lat wcześniej.Działo to miota 2 tonowymi litymi pociskami przyspieszanymi 4 szynami do potężnych prędkości. ''Plazmowe działa obrony planetarnej-''Jest to najpotężniejsze działo w arsenale obronnym Technokracji.Potężne działa tego typu są lokowane zwykle w górach ale zawsze kilka z nich stoi w okolicach największym miast budząc podziw.Maja tak absurdalna siłę ataku że imperialny krążownik traci osłony po 1 trafieniu,kolejne niszczy go. ''Tarcza psioniczna-''Wieże tego systemu powstały w bardzo krótkim czasie od lądowania kolonistów na planetach tego państwa.Były one potrzebne by chronić społeczeństwa nagle zagrożone masowym pojawieniem się psioników.W Technokracji połączenie akcji modyfikacyjnej populacji w połaszeniu z budową tych tarcz zapobiegło tragedii.Do dziś te systemy są pieczołowicie pielęgnowane co zapewnia bezpieczeństwo nielicznym psionikom nim zaczną się szkolić jak i zapobiega nadmiernemu wpływowi Osnowy na społeczeństwo. ''Tarcza planetarna-'''''Podczas gdy w Imperium tarcze próżniowe chronią tylko statki tutaj ta technologia służy do ochrony całych planet.Potężne wieże tego systemu górują nad olbrzymimi miastami a zasilane są z potężnych reaktorów termonuklearnych ukrytych w podziemiach planety. System jest aktywowany tylko w razie zagrożenia(aktywacja trwa 5 min i pożera potężne ilości energii). i jest w stanie znieść nawet Eksterminatus w wykonaniu torped cyklonicznych, żeby załamać wydolność tego systemu trzeba wysłać naprawdę dużą flotę i raz System już padł a było to gdy Imperator prewencyjnie go zbombardował podczas Wojny Objawienia. Ważne postaci Dynastia Ironwraithów i namiestnicy planetarni Veles Ironwraith jest kolejnym z wielkich królów Technokracji.Ten przebiegły i dalekowzroczny król a jednocześnie kompetentny generał od 86 lat włada już Technokracją.Swój młody (i lekko barbarzyński ) wygląd zapewniają mu specjalne kuracje genetyczne.Gdy dochodził on do władzy Technokracja był pogrążona w wojnie na wielu frontach,osaczana coraz bardziej przez Eklezję i Mechanicus a do tego pojawiło się ponowne zagrożenie Tyranidami. Jednak błyskotliwa polityka podstępów,doboru sojuszników oraz otwartej wojny i tajemniczych skrytobójstw wyprowadziła Systemy na prostą.Sam władca najczęściej ubiera się albo w wygodny garnitur albo nosi spersonalizowany pancerz wspomagany.Często wtedy(czyli gdy idzie w pancerzu) nosi tajemniczą broń-Złoty Miecz-prezent od samego Imperatora.Ma 10 dzieci z kilkoma partnerkami(tutaj to norma) które obecnie zaczynają się domagać zwiększenia zakresy władzy w ich rękach. Jest najstarszym synem Velesa,ma obecnie 43 lata.Jest wielkim generałem wojsk cerberyskich.Ojciec zdecydował by poddać go procesowi modyfikacji na tech-marine(w zindywidualizowanej wersji) przez co niewielu ludzi jest w stanie sprostać jego sile i szybkości.Rządzi on Systemem Gladius gdzie jest ubóstwiany przez ludzie ze względu na to iż oprócz bycia wielkim wojownikiem jest również trzeźwo myślącym gospodarzem.Jest on nosicielem dominującej wersji genu Pariasa.Ma 2 dzieci syna i córkę z najpotężniejszą psioniczką Technokracji Rachel var Amrais.Mimo poparcia wojska i ludzi które u innej osoby spowodowałoby chęć zbrojnego przejęcia tronu jest absolutnie lojalny wraz ze swoim dworem ojcu i by go ochronić byłby w stanie sam zginąć. Mimo stosunkowo przyjaznej i pięknej twarzy ta przyrodnia siostra Jonathana nie jest osobą którą chciałbyś spotkać na swojej drodze.Jest władczynią więziennego Systemu Unha-thar gdzie więźniowie-zarówno xeno jak i ludzie boją się jej bardziej niż walki z Terminatorem Space Marine samemu będąc wyposażonymi w nóż.Ustanowiona przez nią dyscyplina w której najmniejsze wykroczenie skutkuje torturami a te cięższe kaźnią w męczarniach(oczywiście publiczną) połączona z psychologicznym terrorem zapewnia brak buntów i wydajną prace.Sama Nadia uwielbia jeździć ubrana w swoich bogatych srebrzysto-białych szatach na białym koniu(oczywiście w obstawie) i sama nadzorować karanie więźniów.Jej ulubionymi zwierzętami są Cyber-wilki które karmi mięsem opornych więźniów.Jest druga w kolejce do tronu jednak sama nie pragnie korony-chce jedynie być dalej panią życia i śmierci tysiecy xeno i ludzi zesłanych do jej piekielnego więzienia. Valar to młodszy brat Jonathana(mają tą samą matkę-szlachciankę z Cerberusa II).Obecnie rządzi on Systemem Hades.W przeciwieństwie do brata jego głównym celem jest zdobycie władzy.Ma chłodne relacje z ojcem(Jonathana wychował ojciec,jego matka) i czuję zazdrość do Jonathana.Jest dobrym zarządcom swoich włości jednak dowództwo nad wojskiem woli powierzać zaufanych generałom. Touriel jest pół-eldarką, córką Velesa i eldarskiej wojowniczki.Nie jest jasne jak zaczęła się ta znajomość za to wiadomo jak się skończyła. Eldarscy wysłannicy dali Velesowi dziecko-dziewczynkę informując że jej matka zginęła a mieszaniec nie jest akceptowany przez jej współtowarzyszy.Touriel została wychowana zatem razem z ludzkimi dziećmi Velesa i dziś jest namiestnikiem Systemu Ariel.Jest dobrą psioniczką i wojowniczką bezgranicznie kochająca ojca.Przez resztę rodzeństwa też jest lubiana,głównie ze względu na bycie porządną i nie intrygująca osobą kochająca piękno. W Technokracji tylko dwoje namiestników króla nie jest z nim bezpośrednio spokrewnionych.Jednym z nich jest właśnie ona(choć jest żoną Jonathana).W tym państwie gdzie gen warunkujący psionikę jest rzadki ona jest niezwykłym wyjątkiem.Ma moc na poziomie Alpha co czyni ją jednym z najpotężniejszych psioników w Imperium.Jej ulubionym zadaniem-oprócz zarządzania swoimi oceanicznymi planetami jest szkolenie Psi-sentineli.Za wierność władcy dostała od niego starożytny terrański artefakt-kostur będący doskonała bronią psioniczną. Ten syn Velesa jest jednym z najlepszych inżynierów w Systemach.Ojciec chcą nagrodzić zafascynowanego technologią syna powierzył mu namiestnictwo nas Systemem Sigurd. Tamtejsze kopalnie po zmodernizowaniu przez swojego władcę zaczęły być jeszcze wydajniejsze a sam Ularyk jest dziś wielkim bogaczem.Nie ma aspiracji do tronu jednak nie może przełknąć faktu że najbardziej brany pod uwagę Jonathan.Sam twierdzi ze nadaje się on wyłącznie na generała a władzę powinien odziedziczyć Valar. Joachim to surowy władca Systemu Phobos.Jest on zafascynowany technologiami Nekronów i Tau-zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o te związane z elektronika i wirtualną inteligencja.Bada również resztki Ludzi z Żelaza by pozyskać cenne strzępy dawnej technologii(dane na temat tych maszyn zostały skasowane po "rebelii" LzŻ).Póki co udało mu się kilka skończyć kilka ambitnych projektów:powstał odpowiednik Necrodermis,udało mu się stworzyć sztuczną inteligencję na poziomie dronów Tau oraz dzięki jego odkryciom powstał nowy stop bazujący na tym z którego w przeszłości tworzono mordercze maszyny.Joachim nie ukrywa że chciałby siebie widzieć na tronie,jednak ze względu na "kolejkę" jest stronnikiem Jonathana-podobna mentalność oraz podejście do życia. Namiestnik morderczego Systemu Truncatis. Temu bezwzględnemu i porywczemu synowi(podobnie jak starszy Jonathan został on ulepszony na Tech-Marines'a) powierzył zadanie "oswojenia" zabójczych planet.I Olaryk już od kilku lat walczy ze zmutowanym lasem wydzierając mu coraz większe połaci ziemi które stają się pastwiskami,plami uprawnymi lub dzielnicami przeludnionych super-miast.Sam Olaryk jest doskonałym dowódca oddziałów walczących w dżunglach jednak jeśli chodzi o bycie gospodarzem wypada słabo.Zadanie prowadzenia gospodarki systemu ten porywczy generał powierzył swojej żonie która umie sobie z tym poradzić a on sam zajął sie oczyszczaniem planet.Jak sam przyznaje w ogóle nie nadaje się na króla jednak z racji wojowniczej natury całym sercem popiera Jonathana i gardzi Valarem którego uważna za mięczaka. Veles wiele zaryzykował powierzając władzę w Systemie Rebellium temu młodemu Tech-marines'owi.Sam styl tego księcia budzi niekiedy skrajne reakcje gdyż bardziej przypomina pirata niż władcę.I choć jego pirackie metody mogą się nie podobać to on i wierni mu ludzie powoli kończą władze przestępczego półświatka w tym rejonie państwa.Nie mogąc polegać w pełni na Flocie utworzył własną flotę która pirackimi metodami zaczęła wykańczać wrogów. Sam Rubrick ma luzackie podejście do życia i swojej kariery(taki Jack Sparrow :D)-postanowił nie mieszać się do walki o tron zajmując się opanowywaniem swojego systemu i od czasu do czasu wyskoczyć do Dominium Tau polować na ich statki handlowe. Vatran jest drugim z namiestników niespokrewnionych z Velesem. Jak widać jest on squatem i włada Systemem Vitraam-zamieszkałym wyłącznie przez Squatów (w górach i miastach),Ratlingów(na wsiach i też w miastach :D) oraz niewielką populację Ogrynów-nomadów.Planety tego układu są doskonale prosperującymi globami z dobrym przemysłem i świetnym rolnictwem.Sam Vatran jest przyjacielem i wielkim sojusznikiem Velesa oraz weteranem wielu walk z Orkami. System Scutum to miejsce ciągle narażone na ataki Orków.Tamtejsi ludzie podobnie jak Cadianie to surowy i zmilitaryzowany lud.Jednak jego władczyni na pierwszy rzut oka to drobna blondynka bardziej pasująca do roli foto-modelki a nie władczyni.Jednak pozory mogą mylić a Tamara jest tego żywym przykładem.Jest w pełni wyszkolonym psionikiem(słabszym od Rachel) a do tego potrafi walczyć jak Eldarka.Mimo metra sześćdziesiąt z groszami wzrostu swoim charakterkiem potrafi zmotywować do wykonania swoich rozkazów nawet najbardziej buntowniczych poddanych.Jest najmłodszym z dzieci Velesa i od zawsze jest jego oczkiem w głowie.Jednak po ojcu odziedziczyła wielką żyłkę do rządzenia i uważa że to jej powinien zostać powierzony tron na Cerberusie VI. Bohaterowie Technokracji Herman Blitz to tech-marine w stopniu Kapitana dowodzący kompanią taktycznych tech-szturmowców weteranów(i Pariasów) "Custodiam Noctis".Od wielu lat walczy po stronie Technokracji i zawsze dowodzi że jest jej absolutnie oddany.Obecnie jest dowódcą oddziału do zadań specjalnych oraz przybocznym Jonathana i jednym z ulubionych żołnierzy Velesa.(więcej informacji w osobnym artykule)'' Radeck var Amrais to młodszy brat Rachel.Jest naukowcem oraz Psi-sentinelem. Celem jego badań jest rozpracowanie fizjologii Orków.W tej dziedzinie jest niekwestionowanym mistrzem.Jego prace obejmują również biologię Tyranidów. Na razie po wielu latach badań opracował on wirus degenerujący Orkowe zarodniki nie zabijając przy ty Orków tzw."Final Solution Nano-virus mod.126".Podstępność tej broni polega na tym że jak Orkowie spostrzegą się że z kokonów wychodzą już tylko Paszczuny i Snotlingi(stworzenia te mają najprostszą wersję DNA) będzie ich za mało by nawet próbować coś z tym zrobić(w pierwszej kolejności wirus ten degeneruje zarodniki "cudaków" powodując że nic z nich nie "wyrasta"-przez nic rozumiane są Snotlingi).Drugiem jego osiągnięciem jest egzoszkielet zbudowany na podstawie DNA Tyranidów i ludzi.Sama zbroja łączy się z nosicielem na poziomie prawie że tkankowym i jest niezwykle wytrzymała-ma jednak wadę a mianowicie żołnierz w tym pancerzu będzie celem dla każdego na polu walki(chodzi o GI,SM itp.). Jest to jeden z najlepszych generałów w Technokracji. Jego kariera w wojsku zaczęła się w szkole oficerskiej gdzie trafił jako sierżant z dywizjonu 1023G sformowanego w Systemie Gladius na planecie Brytan.W szkole oficerskiej wielokrotnie potwierdzał ze zaszczyt ten był w pełni zasłużony a on sam szybko przyswajał wiedzę.Po 5 latach intensywnych studiów już jako kapitan dostał pod swoje skrzydła oddział ze Systemu Scutum. Prowadził on go podczas wielu tamtejszych potyczek z Orkami a potem został przerzucony do walk z Tyranidami. Tam też wyróżnił się niezwykłą skutecznością w dowodzeniu ratując oddział Ultramarines przez zniszczeniem.Z charakteru jest to budzący zaufanie swoimi kompetencjami,szanujący żołnierzy dowódca jednak wymagający absolutnej dyscypliny.W Technokracji jest uznawany za specjalistę w walce taktykami typu F, choć podczas tłumienia rebelii na Maronier Secundus udowodnił iż potrafi również doskonale walczyć z cywilizowanym przeciwnikiem(na Maronier walczył ze separatystami).Jego ulubioną taktyką jest szybki szturm transporterów opancerzonych wsparty mobilną artylerią i nalotami. Kapitan Mroghul Asterein jest jednym z najbardziej zasłużonych dowódców 1.Spec-dywizjonu "Hound of Brytan".Mimo że dywizjon ten pełni rolę przybocznych samego Jonathana Ironwraitha to wciąż jest to w pełni "sprawny" oddział bojowy(podobnie jak Cusdtodiam Noctis).Morgul po przejściu elitarnego szkolenia na samym początku kariery jako typowy Komando walczył w 67 Spec-dywizjonie z Brytana.Tam podczas walk z Orkami śmiałe akcje oddziału w którym służył spowodowały awans jego i kilku mu podobnym ludzi na poruczników.Sam Morgul jednak piął się dalej i po kolejnych misjach które przyniosły mu sławę,pieniądze i honory dostał ofertę przejścia szkolenia w super elitarnym dywizjonie "Hounds of Brytan".Tam po kilku miesiącach koszmaru szkolenia dostąpił(jako jeden z nielicznych) zaszczytu wstąpienia do tych weteranów.Potem dzięki swoim talentom szybko awansował i przynosił coraz większą chwałę Technokracji.Obecnie jest on kapitanem w Hounds of Brytan,osobiście jest przyjacielem Hermana Blitza i jednym z kilku najbardziej zaufanych oficerów samego Jonathana.Jego ulubionym uzbrojeniem jest karabinek pulsowy Reaper oraz miecz energetyczny. Najważniejsi sojusznicy -'Zakon Żelaznych Dłoni-' dawni wrogowie którzy przez przypadek "odkryli" to państwo.Pomimo początkowej wojny to jednak lata późniejszej współpracy sprawił że zawarto przyjaźń która przetrwała wieki.Technokracja zawsze odpowiada na wezwanie Żelaznych Dłoni jak i Żelazne Dłonie(w miarę możliwości) odpowiadają na prośbę Technokracji. Zakon rzadko przyznaje się do tej zażyłości, a Imperium patrzy na to przez palce gdyż walczące ramie w ramię obie siły słyną z bycia niepowstrzymywanymi machinami zniszczenia. -'''Federacja Novissimus-'''to małe państewko słynące z ciągłego wytwarzania i ulepszania broni Volkite jest niedalekim sąsiadem Technokracji przez co kontakty między nimi sięgają daleko do czasów Epoki Walk.Między oboma istnieje ożywiony handel oraz pomoc militarna(choć technologie wojskowe niezwykle rzadko są przekazywane) -'''Niosący Karę- zakon marines wywodzący się z Salamander(z którym jeszcze za czasów gdy był Legionem Technokracja utrzymywała bliskie relacje).Nietypowy ze względu na rozmiary(2000 braci) i podejście do wielu organizacji imperialnych.Około połowa Zakonu stacjonuje w sektorze Forssar podczas gdy pozostali przebywają w stołecznym Systemie Dedal.Dzięki temu niezwykłemu sojuszowi Technokracja pozyskała latające pancerze "Łowca" a zakon potężny park maszynowy i wile zaawansowanych typów uzbrojenia. -'Ordo Malleus i Orda Xenos'- mimo faktu iż w Technokracji przebywa sporo Eldarów i kilka pomniejszych ras xeno Inkwizycja darzy to państwo sympatią(no dobra większość Inkwizytorów :D) ze względu na to że tu organizacja ta pozyskuje tu zaawansowanych wojowników odpornych na osnowę oraz technologie pozwalające lepiej eksterminować nieposłusznych i wrogich obcych. - Auxilia Nova Gladii - tajna organizacja mająca zreformować Imperium od środka. W 42M Technokracja jest zarówno twórcą jak i sojusznikiem Imperium Technokratycznego. Bestiariusz Zgromadziłem tutaj opis najważniejszych(z najróżniejszych powodów) zwierząt oraz roślin występujących na globach Technokracji.Istoty te to doskonały przykład jak podrasowanie ziemskich gatunków w połączeniu z czynnikami typu czas i wpływ środowiska daje niezamierzone i najróżniejsze skutki. Jak wiadomo w Technokracji od lat najdawniejszych po lasach biegały wilki. Istoty te istniały również na Cerberusie IV podczas ataku proto-Tyranidów. Jak wiadomo układ ten ucierpiał najbardziej gdyż doszło do skażenia rodzimej fauny Tyranidzkim DNA. Skażone zostały również Wilki które uciekły i ukryły się w mutujących puszczach.Długo myślano że zniekształcone bestie wymrą jednak stało się inaczej.Wilki zmieniły się w Bruty-postrach Cerberusa IV.Potwory te wyglądające jak dwumetrowe psy pokryte pancerzem podobnym do tego spotykanego na Łupiezcach.Ich inteligencja oraz instynkty jak wykazały badania przeniosła się w genach jednak została wypaczona przez DNA Tyrków.Dziś te doskonale opancerzone stwory polują na mieszkańców tego zielonego piekła którzy są na tyle głupi by oddalić się od strzeżonych tras i murów miast.Do walki z tymi potworami potrzebny jest minimum bolter,nawet cerberyjskie hell-guny nie dają rady. Kolejna potyranidzka pamiątka, tym razem z Cerberusa VIII.Tutaj to lokalne orły zostały wykrzywione przez Tyranidzkie skażenie.Dziś w niczym nie przypominają dumnych,pełnych gracji orłów.Skórzaste skrzydła,groteskowe dzioby i piekielna inteligencja drapieżnika sprawia że są nawet większym zagrożeniem niż Bruty. Wynika to z faktu działania w potężnych hordach zdolnych do skoordynowanych ataków,żołnierze walczący z tym plugastwem twierdzą ze działają one strategicznie co pozwala im roznieść nowocześnie uzbrojone oddział w kilka chwil.Są one również głównym powodem powstania potężnych kopuł nad miastami co pozwala trzymać zagrożenie z dala od ludzkich osiedli. Gatunek ten to bezpośredni potomek proto-Tyranidów które przed wiekami zaatakowały Technokrację.Według zapisków jak i obserwacji żołnierzy z obu skażonych globów istoty te pełniły role podobne do Liktora skrzyżowanego z Łupieżcą. Podkopują się one pod ludzkie skupiska a następnie wypuszczają z ziemi kilkanaście macek z ostrymi końcami pokrytymi neurotoksyną. Kiedyś robiły to na polecenie Umysłu Roju jednak lata ewolucji w izolacji sprawiły że stały się niczym więcej jak zwierzętami z wymyślną taktyką polowań.Choć istnieje możliwość że mały odsetek ma możliwość kontaktu z Umysłem Roju w ograniczonym zakresie-co powoduje że wywiad tropiący kulty Genokradów jest na tych globach wyjątkowo paranoidalny. Ten ptak.w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich zwierząt,nie będzie chciał cię zabić :D.Technicznie rzecz biorąc jest to potomek drobiu hodowanego przed wiekami na Ziemi (z małym ulepszeniem).Zwierzęta te,dorastające do rozmiarów hodowlanego indyka(20-25 kg) jest wyjątkowo częstym widokiem na wszystkich globach Technokracji.Jest wszystkożernym gatunkiem,do tego wyjątkowo silnym i płodnym co powoduje szybki przyrost ich populacji.O ile w hodowli są to cenne cechy to stadka tych ptaków które zdziczały i mieszkają na polach uprawnych lub miastach sprawiają wiele kłopotów. Co ciekawe twórcy gatunku zadbali o jego wygląd przez co jest stosunkowo ładnym ptaszyskiem. Koloniści przywieźli ze sobą wiele gatunków zwierząt,jednak lata podróży uszczupliły ich zbiory a do tego wpływ promieniowania miał negatywne skutki na przewożone matryce DNA.Ucierpiały zwłaszcza matryce dużych kotów przez co nie dało się odtworzyć oryginalnych gatunków.Jednak niezrażeni tym naukowcy postanowili stworzyć podobne im zwierzęta na podstawie matrycy kota domowego,resztek matryc wielkich kotów i własnej pomysłowości.Powstał wówczas ten groźny drapieżnik.W przeciwieństwie do oryginału rudą barwę zastąpiła szarość.Do tego gatunek ten stał się oswajalny przez co widuje się go jako strażników w pałacach możnych.Jego głowa jest również symbolem Custodiam Noctis-gwardii przybocznej Jonathana Ironwraitha.Oni podobnie jak ten tygrys są szybcy,silni i atakują tak by zabić. Najważniejsze konflikty -Wojna z proto-Tyranidami-M30-026-047-inwazja na wszystkie systemy Tyranidów(lub ich przodków) spowodowała wybuch potężnego konfliktu w którym po wielu latach i potwornych stratach udało się anihilować wroga zarówno na planetach jak i w przestrzeni. -Wojna Objawienia-M30-926-928-niesławna i rzadko wspominana wojna z Legionem Żelaznych Dłoni podczas którego siły cerberyjskie nie dość że się obroniły prze atakiem Legionu SM to jeszcze zostały dołączone do Imperium na zasadzie niemal sojuszu -Herezja Horusa -Krucjata Forssańska równoległa z Herezją Ghaznijską -Herezja Ghaznijska tzw. Cerberyjskie Vraks -Wojna z Rozrywaczami (w ramach sojuszu z Novissimus) pod koniec 41M - W 42M totalna wojna z Imperium pod władzą Guiliman'a oraz z planetami które pozostały wierne "staremu" Imperium. Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:XXx-tech-heretyk Kategoria:Państwa Kategoria:Wizja Imperium Odrodzonego